Unwanted
by Chlo23
Summary: A story of a man who is used to getting what he wants and this time he want Doctor Michaela Quinn.


He saw the sun rising up from behind the mountains as he urged his horse forward along the dusty trail of Colorado. The air around him was hot, thick with humidity from the rain the night before.  
Denver seemed a long way away now...  
But he had needed to move on.  
To head into the next town and pawn his talents off on the folk, knowing they would never catch on until he was gone.  
Wallace Jones smiled, his lips curling.  
Learning all those years ago how to lie, cheat, and steal had finally paid off. He was loner, a man who knew what he wanted, and who got what he wanted.  
He was known to be a dangerous man. A man who would pull out his gun and put a bullet between your eyes before he even blinked. A man who hated indians, black folk, and who sometimes hated man.  
Wallace could be as slick as a fox, as mean as a mountain lion, and as cuddly as a rabbit.  
He had everything goin for him.  
Except for the one thing he could not control.  
Wallace brought his horse up short as a fit of coughing over-took his already ragged lungs, and he leaned over the sattle until the phlegm hit the ground and he was able to breathe once again.  
Yanking the bandana out from his back pocket, Wallace wiped at his face and took several deep breaths, before giving his horse a kick and trudging on again.  
Wallace grimaced as his chest gave a shuddering gasp for air.  
Who the hell knew what he had.  
All Wallace knew was that he needed to breathe before he conducted his scheme.  
So, first thing was first.  
The next town he came too, Wallace would tie up his horse, go have a shot of whiskey, and find the doctor of the town to fix him up quick, so he could get on with his never-ending, always interesting way of life.

Michaela Quinn took a step back and observed her fiancee, Sully, as he paraded around in a new, beautifully sewn jacket that Cloud Dancing had brought an hour ago.  
"You look handsome," she said, approving and smiled when he looked up at her, his eyes looking her up and down.  
"And you look very beautiful."  
Michaela blushed and then suddenly found herself in his arms and his lips on hers, aching and hot, a deep growl in his throat. She pulled away laughing.  
"Sully, you are the one modeling the new jacket. And I give my approval. Cloud Dancing did an excellent job and he would have liked to give it to you himself but he was in a hurry. And you were late."  
"I was taking Brian to 's store to-"  
"I know that. He's not angry. He just wants to know what you think of it."  
Sully smiled," Well, I love it."  
"Don't tell me, tell him," Michaela said chuckling.  
He swung her up in his arms and twirled around, his laughter echoing around them, and bouncing off the trees.  
"Sully!"  
His lips were on hers again and Michaela found herself moaning, her back arching, her arms wrapping around his neck. The kiss deepened into heated passion and Sully began moving towards the door.  
"No...we can't."  
"Yes, we can."  
Michaela tried to protest again but found their lips locked once more.  
"Ahem."  
Michaela raised her head startled and noticed Sully do the same as a clearing throat jolted them apart and they turned their heads to see the cause of interuption.  
"Pardon me sir, maam," the man said with a deep bow and a tip of his hat.  
Michaela straightened her blouse as Sully set her on her feet and she stared up at the man on the horse. His eyes were deep and dark, his mouth cracked into a smile. His nose looked like it had been broken several times and his chest heaved violently each time he breathed.  
"Hello. What can I do for you?" Michaela asked pleasantly.  
"Well maam, is there a town not far from here? I need to tie up my horse and see the doc about something thats been troubling me for some time."  
"Oh, well then, you have come to the right place. I'll go get my bag."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
Michaela smiled," I am the doctor here in town."  
The man on the horse frowned at that and a shadowed look suddenly hooded his eyes.  
"No maam, I'll just get into town and see the doctor there."  
"Sir, I am the doctor there. This is my home. I have a clinic in town but I can meet you there if you would like."  
He took a deep breath and smiled, although Michaela could sense that it was forced.  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I'll just go have a shot of whiskey and maybe see the barber. Thanks maam, sir."  
Michaela's temper flared.  
"Wait! I am the doctor. I can help you. What seems to be the problem?"  
"I'm sorry maam and I don't mean to be rude but I don't want a female working on me. Much obligied for your time." He started off but Michaela ran after him, Sully on her heels.  
"Excuse me! But you don't understand, I-"  
"Maam, is that your husband? Are you here husband?"  
Sully looked at the man, the uneasiness he had been feeling rising more to the surface.  
He forced a neutral tone and said," Not yet."  
"But you are together?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, I would like to think that you would keep her order."  
"What?"  
"She's running her mouth and using her tongue too often for her own good. Now, like I said, I am heading into town to see the barber and to get a whiskey. I don't need a blasted female, one with a tongue like this one to-"  
"Mister, I would choose the way you refer to my fiancee a little more carefully if I were you," Sully said angrily, fingering his tomahawk threateningly.  
The man's eyes narrowed but instead of replying, he simply nodded, and turned his horse, riding away.  
They watched until he had rounded the corner our of sight.  
Sully looked over at Michaela.  
"Don't worry about him."  
"I'm not."  
"I don't want you getting caught up with the likes of that guy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just a feeling I got about him. If he ends up seeing you in the clinic, make sure I am there."  
Michaela looked at Sully in suprise but only nodded at his stern look. She too had felt something was out of place with that man  
Still if he turned around and needed her help, she wouldn't turn him away.  
"I'll make sure Sully."  
"Good."  
He looked over at her and then grinned.  
"Now, where were we?"  
And before Michaela could protest, she was swept up in Sully's arms and laughing as they headed inside the homestead.  
Wallace sat at the end of the bar sipping on his whiskey and gritting his teeth against the cough that was rising in his chest and wanting to escape from his lips. He took several slow breaths and then eyed the man leaning against the bar next to him.  
"So, what'd ya say your name was?"  
"Wallace."  
"What kinda business you got here in Colorado Springs Wallace?"  
The long haired man was nosy. And full of authority and sarcasm. His glare gave an I'm-in-charge look and the smile he was wearing was filled with bitterness and hint of amusement.  
Wallace returned such a smile with one of his own.  
"None of yours cowboy," he said, raising his glass in a salute.  
"Hank."  
"Okay then. None of your business Hank," Wallace repeated using the man's name.  
Hank grinned.  
"You plannin on stayin here a while Wallace?"  
"I reckon so."  
"Then how about a room. I got some in the back. I also got some ladies who'll be more than happy to entertain ya."  
Hank gave a wicked smile as his eyes flashed and Wallace grimaced inside. Boy, this man was a barrel of sarcasm, whiskey, and women.  
"Whattaya say Wallace?"  
Wallace pretended to be thinking about Hank's offer but what he was really recalling was the couple he had met at the homestead on the way into town.  
A woman doctor?  
They actually allowed women to become doctors?  
He mentally shook his head at her profession but his heart flip-flopped when he remembered her eyes and her smile.  
She was one pretty woman.  
But, it seemed she was already smitten over that long-haired, injun lookin man who had the gall to threaten him with a tomahawk.  
Wallace smiled.  
He was gonna carry out his plan, get his money, and get the woman he wanted.  
And it wouldn't be a whore from this raggedy saloon.  
It was going to be a doctor.  
Doctor Quinn...  
"You hear me Wallace?"  
Wallace blinked and realized that Hank had poured his glass full again and was eyeing him warily.  
"Say again?"  
"I asked ya if ya was gonna stay here in one of my rooms?"  
"Oh! Oh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be great. Listen, Hank, that lady doctor yall got...Where's her clinic?"  
"Across the street out there. Why? You got some kind of disease I should know about? Cuz if you do, I take back my room."  
Wallace's eyes flashed but Hank didn't seem to notice so he said carefully," No, I ain't sick. Tell me somethin, she courtin anyone?"  
Hank chuckled at that and said," Yeah you are new in town. She and Sully have been courtin for a long time. Got engaged not too long ago."  
Engaged...  
He remembered that Sully character mentioning that when he was showin off his little toy axe.  
Wallace smiled.  
This was actually going to be fun. By this time next week he would be riding out of here with his money, his goods, and his woman doctor.  
And Sully...He would deal with him if need be.  
Wallace always got what he wanted.  
He looked back at Hank, grinned and raised his glass.  
"So, when does the doc get in?"  
"She'll see ya whenever you need too. Matter of fact, she pulled up bout an hour ago."  
"Well, thank ya kindly Hank," Wallace said fishing money out of his coat pocket. He slammed it on the counter.  
"Keep the change. I'll take that room and I'll see ya a little later. Like I said, I got business to attend too."  
Wallace got off his stool and started to walk off but stopped when Hank's voice called him back.  
"I'll be seein ya Wallace."  
"My friend's call me Wally," Wallace replied, tipping his hat, "See ya."  
And whistling, he strolled out of the saloon and into the Colorado Spring's heat, heading for the clinic.  
"Okay Mr Jacobs, I want you to take a deep breath and hold it."  
Michaela pressed the stethescope to the older man's chest and listened closely. His breathing had been irregular throughout the week and late last night it had gotten worse.  
He held his breath but then proceeded to cough.  
Michaela grabbed his shoulder and and said," Colleen, hand me that small basin please."  
The basin was put underneath his mouth as Mr. Jacobs began to gag, the pleghm in his lungs making the effort to breath incredibly difficult.  
" I'm going to ask you to lay down so I can drain the fluid from your lungs, all right?"  
"Ahem."  
Michaela jerked her head to the door as she heard the male voice and was startled and a little alarmed to see the man she and Sully had earlier encountered, standing in the clinic's doorway.  
"I'm sorry, but I am busy with a patient at the moment. Can you wait outside?"  
Wallace smiled pleasantly and nodded.  
"Yes maam."  
He shut the door and Michaela let out the breath she had been holding.  
That man caused a shiver to run down her spine and she couldn't explain why.  
She mentally shook her self and then smiled down at and said," Sorry for the interruption. Colleen, hand me a small scalpel..."

Wallace nodded at the gentleman that exited the clinic just an hour or so later and he turned and tipped his hat at the lady doctor who walked out with him, her hands holding a towel that had specks of blood dried on it.  
"Maam."  
Michaela nodded at him, surprised to see him still standing out here and waiting.  
She turned to and said," Now, I want you to come and see me in a couple of days so I can change the dressing and you can always see me sooner if anything goes wrong or you are having trouble breathing again. All right?"  
"Yes maam. Thanks Doc."  
Wallace watched the old man swagger off and then he turned to the lady and grinned.  
"Hello Doc."  
Michaela smiled back reluctantly, though it was strained, her stomach tightening at the uneasiness she felt as the man's eyes looked her up and down.  
"I didn't catch your name when you rode in," She said, trying to sound curt and business-like.  
"I didn't throw it," Wallace replied just as curtly, his smile fading.  
Michaela took a step back and then gestured inside the clinic.  
"Do you need medical attention sir?"  
"Well, no, but-"  
"Then I am wasting my time standing here and I'll thank you to kindly get off my property."  
Wallace felt anger boil inside him as this woman ran her mouth but he swallowed, forcing it back down, and then smiled through gritted teeth.  
"My name is Wallace. Wallace Jones. But my friends call me Wally," he added, winking.  
Michaela took a breath and said," Then I shall call you . Now, as I asked before, do you need-"  
"Medical attention, yes."  
She stared at him for a moment and then nodded, and beckoned him inside the clinic.  
Wallace's grin widened and he strolled in.  
Michaela glanced around the street, half hoping that Sully was nearby so he could come inside with her as he had said he wanted too.  
But then she mentally shook herself.  
She was a doctor, and this man needed a doctor.  
She would not be afraid, or let her uncomfortableness interfere with her morals as a physician.  
And straightening her shoulders, and taking a deep breath, Michaela followed the man inside the clinic, and then firmly shut the door behind her.

"Sully, watch this!"  
Brian tossed the ball into the air and then caught it with both arms, grinning broadly at his rugged friend who stood leaning against the barn and smiling.  
"Thats great Brian. You've been practicing."  
"Yup. Just like you showed me. Now when do you start teaching me how to throw a tomahawk?"  
Sully hesitated with that question and then said," When your ma gives me permission to teach you."  
"That'll be never!"  
"Exactly."  
Brian scowled and Sully chuckled and pushed himself off the barn door, holding out his hands.  
"Here, let me see the ball. I'll show you a trick."  
Brian tossed him the ball and Sully reared back and was about to throw it when a horse came riding up.  
Sully lowered the ball.  
"Hey little brother," Mattew said nodding. He turned to Sully.  
"Sully, I was out riding and Cloud Dancing found me. He needs to speak with you and he said it was urgent."  
Sully tossed the ball back to Brian and regarded Matthew solemnly and seriously.  
"Did he say what it was about?"  
"No. Just said it was important and to meet him down by the creek."  
"Okay. Thanks Matthew. Why don't you get down and toss this ball around with Brian."  
"Oh Sully, I promised my time to-"  
Matthew broke off at Sully's look.  
"Thats fine," Sully said, but he leaned in and whispered," Brian wants to learn how to throw a tomahawk when I get back."  
"A what?!"  
Sully smiled.  
Matthew got down from his horse and grabbed the ball, turning to Brian.  
"Lets throw this ball around Brian."  
Sully waved and headed off but not before hearing Matthew say under his breath," You will never learn how to throw a tomahawk. Not as long as I am around."  
With all the injuries and trouble Brian had gotten into over the years Sully couldn't blame any of them for immediately disliking the idea of learning how to throw dangerous weapons.  
He chuckled softly and then headed off for the creek.

What can I do for you Mr. Jones?"  
"Please, call me Wally."  
Michaela ignored that comment and turned to regard him with a professional look.  
"What seems to be the trouble Mr. Jones?"  
She noticed the flicker of anger in his eyes before clearing his throat and pasting back on his syrupy smile.  
"Whats a pretty lady like you doing doctoring up folks? Poking around in their bellies and getting that nice body of yours so filthy."  
"Mr. Jones!"  
"Well, I want to know! If you gonna be my doctor I wanna know why you ain't a house wife for some fella, raising babies and keeping a farm together."  
"I have three children Mr. Jones," Michaela replied coldly," Not that its any of your business."  
Wallace heard the bite in her voice and almost laughed aloud at her attempt to grow a back bone. Women just didn't know their place anymore. And he never would have bothered except she was such a pretty doctor, and he always got what he wanted.  
And desired, he thought, sweeping her body up and down with his eyes.  
Michaela flinched at his look and turned around, her gaze landing on the small knives she kept on the table next to her desk.  
"I think you need to leave Mr. Jones."  
"Now, wait a minute! I said I needed some medical help and if your the doc then you supppose too-"  
"I will not be treated like some tramp and have you ogoling me like some side show attraction! Get out of my clinic Mr. Jones. You can do as you said when you rode in and go see the barber. Jake can take of you."  
"I don't want no barber when I can have you," Wallace said, his voice turning hard.  
"You can't have me," Michaela said, fury building up inside her, her hands clenching.  
"I can have whatever I want," Wallace said, inching towards her.  
Michaela turned the split second Wallace lunged towards her, his hands going to her apron, ripping the fabric and tearing it off, his mouth in a snarl.  
"I can have you. I want you."  
"Get off me!"  
Michaela screamed as he pushed her to the ground, his hands tearing at her dress, sending it flying in every direction, exposing her flesh.  
"HELP ME! GET OFF OF ME! SOMEONE HELP!"  
Wallace's eyes were wild, his mouth in a ugly snarl, his concentration bent on what he needed.  
And he needed her.  
"Your gonna be mine. Now shut up and just give into what I'm doin. It ain't gonna be painful. I'm gonna love on ya until your beggin for more. Now, relax and let ol' Wally play doctor for a while."  
"NO! NO! GET OFF! HELP!"  
Michaela began to thrash underneath the man's weight, tears stinging her eyes.  
His mouth lowered to hers and she shrieked.  
"Shut up and relax I said!"  
"NO! GET OFF ME AND GET OUT! NO!"  
Michaela began to scream.

Hank heard the commotion from his saloon and reached for his gun.  
What in the devil...  
He flew out of the swinging doors and across the dusty street like a bullet, his hand pointed towards the clinic door as he reached it and kicked it open.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" Hank roared, advancing like a mountain lion and yanking up Wallace by the hair.  
Michaela whimpered and scrambled back into the corner behind her desk, her gaze on Wallace, her mouth open.  
She was shaking violently.  
Wallace bellowed angrily but Hank shut him up with his fist and then dragged him outside to the waiting crowd that had gathered when they had heard the commotion.  
"Jake!"  
"Yeah."  
"Get this buffoon and lock him up for the night. Let him sleep with the rats."  
Jake appeared out of the crowd and grabbed Wallace as Hank handed him over.  
"Get him outta here."  
"Michaela? Is she all right?"  
Hank barely glanced at Dorothy before saying," Someone ride out and find Sully. Tell him to get over here now. Go!"  
And without a backwards glance, he turned and entered the clinic, back to Michael's aid.

Sully saw Cloud Dancing standing by the creek, throwing rocks into the water and watching them skip magically across the surface.  
"Haho," Sully said softly, letting his friend know of his presence.  
Cloud Dancing turned and nodded.  
"Haho my brother."  
"Matthew said you needed to talk about something."  
"Yes. I have felt that the spirits are angry and I came out here alone to ask why. They answered me with only one name."  
"A name?"  
"Yes. I feel the danger my brother. Something is wrong."  
Sully saw the uneasiness in Cloud Dancing's eyes and hesitated before saying," What is the danger?"  
"I feel that it is-"  
"SULLY!"  
Cloud Dancing broke off and he and Sully turned as Robert E came riding up.  
"Sully, you gotta come. Now!"  
"What is it?"  
"Its . Some guy attacked her in the clinic."  
Sully's heart clenched and he saw red.  
Someone had attacked Michaela?  
"Take me to her!"  
Robert E scooted forward and Sully flung himself up on the horse.  
"Cloud Dancing-"  
"Go my brother. She needs you."  
Robert E flicked the reins and shouted," Hah!"  
Sully held on as they made their way back to town, his only thoughts on Michaela's safety, and the man that would pay for hurting her

Hank slowly began to open the clinic door but stopped when he felt the crowd watching, take a step closer.  
He spun around and hissed, "Quiet. All of you step back and don't gawk. I'll check on Michaela."  
"Hank, please, let me go with you. I am her best friend."  
"Dorothy, she don't need a hundred people standing over her and askin questions. She may be in a right state. Sides, Sully is on his way and I'm just gonna sit with her till he shows up."  
With that, Hank turned and again began to slowly open the clinic door.

Michaela flinched from the corner she was huddled in, as her clinic door squeaked open.  
He had come back for her...  
He was back...  
Her breath caught and a small whimper escaped her mouth.  
"Michaela?"  
She tightened her body against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest, shutting her eyes.  
"Michaela? Its me, Hank."  
Hank?  
Hank!  
A face and voice she knew.  
One that wouldn't hurt her.  
Michaela opened her mouth and whispered, "Hank?"  
Hank stepped out from the shadows and saw her huddled in the corner.  
He cursed under his breath and squatted down, his eyes on her face.  
"Are you okay Michaela?"  
She hesitated before finally shaking her head.  
"I'm...okay. Just shaken I guess."  
"Did that guy hurt you?"  
"N-No."  
"You sure? Did he," Hank searched for the words carefully but then gave up and said plainly," Did he rape you?"  
"NO!"  
Her response was a quick shout, one that ended in her disssolving into tears, burying her face in her hands.  
Hank swore again, this time out loud.  
That Wallace guy had done something...  
"Michaela, if he hurt you then tell me so we can keep him locked up until the-"  
"MICHAELA!"  
Michaela looked up, tears falling from her cheeks, as the door burst open and Sull stood there, breathing hard and staring.  
She gave a small cry and struggled to her feet.  
Sully surged forward and grabbed her arms, crushing her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her.  
She sobbed brokenly on his shoulder, not caring that Hank was watching.  
Not caring that Sully had left the clinic door open and the whole town could see her falling apart.  
She didn't care.  
The only thing that mattered was that Sully was here now.  
And she was safe.

Wallace sat on his cot in the jail cell, stewing over what had just happened.  
He should have known better than to let his emotions get carried away like that!  
No wonder that saloon-long-haired sarcastic scoundrel had come bursting through the door.  
Wallace was furious with himself.  
Blasted female!  
And he would bet himself a whole case of whiskey that someone had high-tailed it out of there on a horse to go and round up her injun lover to come to her rescue.  
He snorted and crossed his arms, his eyes hooded with anger.  
Well, he'd sit it out here in the jail and come nightfall he would go get the woman that he-  
"So, ya come ridin into town, come to my saloon and win my kindness over, and my information about the town Doctor, and then run over there and abuse it. I oughta shoot you right between the eyes right here and right now."  
The cold voice split through the hot air and Wallace's thoughts.  
He swiveled his head around to see Hank, the long-haired scoundrel, standing in the doorway.  
"Well, howdy Hank," Wallace drawled.  
"I told you to call me Hank if we was friends. We ain't friends anymore," Hank said, his lips sneering, his eyes spitting fire.  
Wallace gave a smile and stood up to stretch, his eyes never leaving Hank's face, nore the gun hanging at his side.  
"Well, can ya blame me? I mean your a man, and that Doctor of yall's is one hot female. I mean, her body is so-"  
"Shut your face Wallace!"  
Hank had stepped closer, the gun in his hand slowly rising.  
"Oh come off it Hank," Wallace said, deliberitly drawing out his name, "Ya gotta admit that Ms. Michaela Quinn has got herself a great pair of br-"  
"I SAID SHUT YOUR FACE WALLACE!" Hank bellowed, bounding forward, pressing the gun through the bars so that it aimed right between Wallace's eyes.  
"You are one stupid fool to come riding into our town and think that you can have anything, or anyone for that matter. And Doctor Quinn would never settle for the likes of you."  
"Oh what are you gonna do when I get out of here? Shoot me? Thats against the law."  
"So is forcing yourself onto another woman! And one who is engaged for that matter."  
"You mean to that injun?"  
Wallace scoffed, "I could kill him with my bear hands."  
Silence met his statement and then suddenly Hank grinned and lowered his weapon.  
"Man I was right. You are a fool."  
Hank turned to go but Wallace called out," You don't think I could kill him? All he carries is that toy axe. Ain't threatening if ya ask me. I bet he couldn't even throw it. Just holds it to look dangerous."  
"Oh he can throw it all right. We could put you at one end of the road and Sully on the other, and he would still hit you right between the eyes before you could lift a finger or squeeze off one shot. I would remember that."  
Hank walked out the door but then stuck his head back inside and said," And by the way, I am a dangerous man. Sully is deadly."  
Wallace heard his boots fade away with his threatening statement and he sat back on his cot, his eyes once again hooded with anger, but, and relieved that no one could see, a hint of fear.

Sully pulled Michaela back in his arms and looked her over, his eyes bright with concern.  
"Darling? Oh, are you all right?"  
She whimpered and reached for him, her eyes squeezed shut in mortification because she knew everyone could see inside her clinic.  
At first she had been nonplussed, uncaring of the display of emotion in front of the town, but now she felt her cheeks flame and she cleared her throat.  
"I'm okay..."  
"Are ya sure? What happened?"  
"Mr. Jones-T-That man that came by the homestead...He was here," Michaela said softly. She felt Sully's body tense and his gaze harden.  
"He was what? Here? You let him in without me?! I told you not to ever let that man in here unless I was in here with you!"  
"I'm sorry! He said he needed medical attention and I would never turn away a patient. I just never thought that he would-he would..."  
Her voice trailed to a whispered silence and Sully sucked in his breath.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
No answer.  
"Did he touch you?"  
A meek nod.  
His voice taking on a note of steel, coming out harsh and like a cobra's sting, Sully said," Did he rape you?"  
Her resolve broke and the torrent of tears began again as Michaela began to weep on his shoulder, her hands clenching against his white shirt. Sully wrapped his arms around her and murmured soft words, soothing words.  
Then," Michaela? Michaela, did he rape you?"  
Nothing but deep sobs met his hushed question and after a few moments of emotion, a trembling answer. Three words that were pleading, and meant only for his ears.  
They pierced his heart.  
"Please, hold me."  
Sully tightened his arms around her as the townsfolk muttered and gawked through the clinic doorway and out into the street.

"Hey, I'm gonna get to eat around here ain't I?"  
Hank gritted his teeth as Wallace's bellow from inside the jail cell echoed outside to where Hank sat dozing, one hand on the trigger of the gun that rested on his lap.  
He had been snoozing in peace until the roar abruptly woke him and he shot a murderous look towards the door where Wallace lay inside, behind bars.  
If only looks can kill...  
"So how goes the prisoner warden?"  
Hank glanced up and saw Jake Slicker, the town Mayor, gazing down at him, his mouth drawn into a frown.  
He was always frowning.  
"He's bellowing about his dinner. Can't sleep."  
"Awwww...You poor tired little fool. Is the mean ol' criminal keeping you awake in the middle of the day?"  
"Shut up Jake."  
Jake snickered, his two front teeth over-lapping his bottom lip.  
He nodded towards the door.  
"He fess up to touching Dr. Quinn?"  
"Oh heck naw. Just wanted to know if I shared his thoughts about her, uh-"  
"You don't have to repeat what he said."  
"Wasn't going too. Now get outta here. I'm gonna sleep."  
"I WANNA EAT IN HERE! MY STOMACH'S GROWLING LIKE A BEAR'S! WHERE'S MY DINNER!"  
Hank jumped up out of his chair and bellowed back," IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU'LL BE EATING THE BARREL OF MY GUN FOR DINNER! HEAR?"  
Jake shook his head.  
"Your trying to get the prisoner violent."  
"I'm trying to get him to shut his face before I shut it for him."  
"If he's hungry, feed him."  
Hank regarded Jake in disbelief.  
"Your foolin me Mayor."  
"Naw I ain't. Go out back to the dump where Loren throws out the bad food he gets at the store. Give him a plate of that."  
Hank chuckled.  
"Then his stomach won't be rumblin like a bears. It'll be howling like a sick dog. And I ain't one to stay here all night and listen to him puke. I got customers. So you can stay and baby-sit for awhile. See ya."  
"Whoa! Hold it!"  
Jake raised his hands and Hank turned around.  
"What?"  
"This is your job."  
"It was your idea to feed him."  
"It was just an idea. We ain't gotta feed him."  
"Good. And goodnight."  
"Hank!"  
Hank turned and stomped back to him and said angrily," What now?"  
"Look, in all seriousness," Jake's voice lowered," Has Sully been over to see Wallace yet?"  
"No. But if he does, welcome him in. Let him kill the bastard."  
"Hank, he can't kill him!"  
"Sully? Jake, he can kill anybody."  
"It ain't the law."  
"Sully's an injun. He ain't never abided by our laws."  
Jake blew out a breath and said curtly," Yes he has."  
Hank narrowed his eyes and seemed lost in thought.  
The he grinned and said cheerfully," Well, there ya go. He'll either kill him and break the law, or he won't. But if anyone ever touched my gal, there would be hell to pay. Like I said, I hope he kills the bastard. I would applaud him for it. Goodnight Jake."  
Hank tipped his hat and jammed his gun back in its holster.  
He started to walk off but then stopped and turned back on his own without Jake's voice calling him back.  
"Jake, you better get of the way."  
"Huh?"  
Hank smiled a devilish smile and pointed across the street at the raging, rugged, figure stomping towards the jailhouse.  
"Here comes Sully now."

Michaela sat on the floor, her knees tucked beneath her, the tears she had shed now drying on her cheeks.  
Her breathing hitched as the shock of being touched by another man slowly began to fade to numbness. Oh he hadn't raped her, no. But just the feel of his fingers, the drawl in the way he seduced her with those filthy words had made their mark.  
She felt violated.  
Dirty.  
"Michaela?"  
Michaela glanced up to see Dorothy in the clinic doorway, concern etched on her already lined face.  
She smiled weakly.  
"Hi Dorothy."  
"My God Michaela, are you all right?"  
"No."  
Dorothy knelt beside her and eyed her up and down.  
"Did that man rape you?"  
"No. But he did touch me and the way he talked..."  
Dorothy nodded at her to continue.  
"He made me feel dirty Dorothy. Unclean. He spoke to me as if I were just a piece of meat that he could fondle and have his way with. Sully asked me if he raped me but I couldn't answer him. He's my fiancee, we talk to each other about everything and I couldn't tell him that I wasn't raped."  
"Why not?"  
Michaela sighed and felt the tears pool in her eyes again.  
"I don't know. I just...I mean to be touched by another man...I couldn't stop him. I tried, but I-"  
Michaela paused and looked around.  
"Where is Sully?"  
"Last I saw, heading across the street," Dorothy said.  
Michaela's eyes widened.  
"You don't think he went to the jail to-"  
Dorothy looked towards the open door and suddenly Michaela was on her feet and running out into the street.  
"Michaela! Wait!"  
But Michaela paid no mind and ignoring the people staring and stopping in their tracks, she headed for the jail house.

His mind was set on one thing.  
Revenge.  
Smoke would have steamed from his ears and fire would have blown out of his mouth with each breath if it were possible.  
Sully took long, angry strides as he headed for the jailhouse.  
This man...This outsider, with a sour excuse of an attitude the morning had rode in and touched his fiancee.  
The absolute love his life.  
And this man had hurt her.  
Rage boiled up in his blood and threatened to consume him.  
Sully barely glanced at Hank and Jake as he stalked past them and reached for the door of the jailhouse.  
Jake grabbed him.  
"Not a good idea Sully."  
"Get off Jake. I just want to talk to him."  
"Yeah right."  
Sully jerked his arm free and fixed Jake with a cold glare.  
"Don't. This isn't your business."  
"Oh it is. I'm the mayor of this town and you are not going to kill anyone."  
"Oh come on Jake," Hank spoke up," Let Sully have him. He touched the doc and you know how Sully protects her and those kids."  
"I don't care who he's protecting. Being the Mayor, I got the right to refuse him prisoner access."  
"Aw Jake-" Hank started.  
"Shut up Hank," Sully snarled and then turned his attention to Jake who stood now with his arms crossed.

"Let me go in Jake," Sully said softly, a hard bite to his voice.  
"No."  
"I'm not gonna kill him. I just want to know what he did to Michaela."  
Jake smirked and shot back," Sure. And when we turn our backs you go all tomahawk happy on us right?"  
"DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW? SHE'S MY FIANCEE JAKE! NOW LET ME IN THAT DOOR!"  
Sully paused for breath, his screams echoing out into the clear blue sky. Several heads turned to stare at him from the street.  
"Jake, let him in," Hank said gruffly.  
"I said he is not-"  
"We'll stand in the doorway and watch him Jake," Hank said angrily," If we watch him he can't do nothin. Although I think he should be able too."  
Jake flicked his eyes to Hank and then back at Sully.  
Sully's eyes were ice cold, his upper body tight with tension and rage.  
But behind the rage Jake caught a glimpse of sorrow, a desperate plea, the need to seek justice in hearing the sin from the horse's mouth.  
And then Sully blinked and the emotion was gone.  
Gone but not forgotten.  
Jake blew out a breath.  
"Fine," He said tersely," But we are in that doorway watching you."  
"Threat noted and accepted Mayor," Sully said in a clipped tone, and he pushed Jake back and walked through the door.

Wallace sat up when he heard the door blown open and his insides twisted when he saw the man that came through him, the toy axe swinging at his side.  
It was the Doc's fiancée.  
And he looked absolutely furious.  
Like a bear…  
Wallace stood and silently accepted the challenge in the injun's eyes and smiled.  
"Well, hello there boy. You the one bringing me something to eat?"  
Sully looked at the cowboy behind bars and saw red.  
This man had touched Michaela…had hurt her, made her cry.  
He didn't deserve to live.  
"You better say your prayers," Sully said in a low dangerous tone.  
"I'll say'em when my dinner is on my lap and the napkin tied around my neck."  
"You touched my fiancée."  
"I did huh?"  
"Yeah. You did."  
"Well, I don't remember doin that. All I asked for was a little medical attention." Wallace smiled wickedly.  
"But the Doc insisted on giving me," And he paused and then said tauntingly, "A complete physical."  
Sully was up against the bars, his hand gripping Wallace around the neck, before the man could even blink.  
Hank and Jake rushed forward but Sully resisted them and leaned in, his face close, his breath hot on Wallace's skin.  
His eyes were murderous as he hissed, " You filthy no good snake. Did you rape her? Because if you did, I'll kill you."  
"You'll kill me anyways cuz I touched her, kissed her, oh her lips resisted mine but I could tell she didn't want me to stop."  
Sully reared forward, slamming Wallace's face into the metal bars.  
Blood spurted from his nose.  
Jake shouted, " Sully that is enough!"  
"Oh shut up Jake! Can you listen to the way this guy's makin dirt of Michaela's name?! Let Sully kill him!"  
"It ain't the law Hank!"  
"What law? We ain't got no sheriff! You're the Mayor for cryin out loud! Your not the man with the gold star!"  
"Did you rape her?" Sully shouted the question, raising his voice to be heard over the fight behind him.  
"I didn't get a chance too!" Wallace shouted back, his eyes dark, his face filled with fury.  
Sully slammed him forward again and he screamed, " Did you rape her you sick sonofa-"  
"SULLY!"  
Sully's scream of anguish broke off as Michaela's voice cut through the fury that blinded him. He spun around to see her standing in the doorway, her hair disheveled, her face white with shock, her eyes pleading, tears streaking down her cheeks.  
"Michaela…"  
"No Sully, no. He didn't rape me. He didn't. Now please, let him go before you get hurt or locked away. Please."  
Her words washed over him with wave after wave of relief and he shoved Wallace away and went to her, his hands touching her face.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was so ashamed of him touching me, and you not being there from the beginning like I had agreed too…Oh Sully, I am so sorry. I should have told you."  
She broke down into sobs and Sully's voice broke as he whispered, " No, no. Its okay. I should have stayed with you in the clinic but my anger drove me here. When I thought of what that man could have done to you…or had done…I lost it. I'm sorry Micha-"  
Sully's voice faded as tears slipped from his eyes and his shoulders began to shake. Michaela immediately pulled him forward and his lips found hers, sweet and passionate, gentle. They broke apart and her face was pressed into his shoulder, his cheek against her hair, both of them murmuring soft, comforting words.  
Sully pulled back first and weakly smiled down at her.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you," she whispered back.  
"And I love you too darling! Whoo-ee why didn't you kiss me like that when I had you pinned to that floor? I was gonna make love to you all day long…"  
Michaela's eyes cut to Wallace's and she took a deep breath.  
Sully started for Wallace again but she pulled him back.  
"No."  
He stared at her but she ignored it and walked towards the bars, her eyes growing unafraid, filled with loathing, with each step.  
Wallace's grin widened and Michaela saw Sully finger his axe and raise it from the corner of her eye.  
"What you want darling? To finish where we left off?"  
"No. I want you gone. Out of town. Do you hear me? Get your filthy excuse of a human body out of this town and don't you ever show your face around here again."  
She turned away from him but Wallace drawled, " And if I don't leave? What are you gonna do?"  
"It ain't gonna be what she's gonna do," Hank snarled, "Its gonna be what we're gonna do. Right Jake?"  
Wallace's eyes shifted and Jake swallowed hard, his eyes cutting to Michaela's.  
But Michaela's eyes were soft, pleading, and he felt his resolve shatter.  
He looked back at Wallace and said, " You heard what he said. What we'll do to ya if you ever show your face around town again."  
Michaela went back to Sully who put his arm protectively around her and said, "Don't release him till we're out of here."  
"Understood," Hank said nodding.  
The couple turned and arm in arm walked out of the jailhouse and back down the street. When they were out of sight Hank turned back to Wallace who was scratching at his head and grinning.  
"Well Hank, guess I won't be needing that room after all. If I can just get my horse and my things, I'll be gone."  
Jake took the keys off the wall and unlocked the door.  
Wallace stepped out and walked past the two men, smiling in satisfaction.  
"Been wonderful hospitality gentlemen. I appreciate it."  
He got to the door and then Hank shot out his foot and kicked him hard in the back, sending him sprawling into the street.  
"Appreciate that," Hank fired back.  
Wallace grimaced and stood, dusting himself off.  
He nodded and tipped his hat in farewell and started walking towards the stables to retrieve his horse.  
Oh they would see him leave all right. He would ride out of here and never look back.  
Until a few days later when in the night he would come back to claim the woman he was meant to have.  
Michaela Quinn would think she was rid of him but he would show her.  
And Wallace laughed as he mounted his horse moments later, the laugh ending in a cough.  
Oh yeah, the Doc didn't know what she had coming. And the need had presented himself when he had shown up in the jail, playing with his little toy axe.  
Wallace would take care of Sully and then take his woman.  
Simple as that.  
He started whistiling a few miles out of town, his feet kicking the sides of his horse.  
Yep, Doctor Quinn would be his, Sully would be gone, and the town of Colorado Springs wouldn't know what hit him.  
Afterall, Wallace always got what he wanted.

"Ma, that's terrible! Why would he do that? Were you scared?"  
Michaela glanced up from the stove at Brian's questions and managed a wan smile. She had been scared. Terrified actually, but having been through so much since she had moved here to this town, she knew she would survive. She had been taught how to live each day like there was no tomorrow, how to soar with eagles and crawl like a snake. She had been taught the culture of blacks, the culture of whites, and the culture of the Cheyenne.  
All of this she owed to Sully and the children.  
They were her life, her hope, her forever.  
Michaela smiled now over at Brian and she said, "Yes, honestly I was scared Brian. And I don't know why he-or anyone for that matter would want to do something like that. Its totally and completely wrong."  
"I just can't believe that he would hurt you! Didn't he know that you and Sully were engaged?"  
"Yes Brian. He was told that this morning when he rode in."  
"Well, then he shouldn't have hurt ya! When a woman belongs to a man-"  
"Excuse me? Belongs?"  
Michaela looked up to see Colleen, the middle child and only girl, gaze at Brian with a look of dismay, her arms crossed over her chest, a bite in her tone.  
"Women don't belong to anyone. Let alone a man. Who told you that Brian?"  
Brian nodded towards the door that was opening and said, " Matthew did," just as he walked in.  
"I did what?"  
"Now, now," Michaela said, carrying a basket of rolls to the table, " There is no need to argue with each other."  
"I'm not arguing ma," Colleen replied with a shake of her head, " I'm stating a fact. Women do not belong to men." She shot a glare at Matthew and said, "Why would you tell him that?"  
Matthew paused as he hung his coat on the rack beside the door and looked at Colleen with a puzzled smile.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You told Brian that women belonged to men once they were engaged!"  
Michaela glanced over at Sully who sat at the table, a small smile curling on his handsome face. He shrugged and she sighed, turning towards the fight that was about to erupt, and intervened.  
"Okay! Lets just have dinner-"  
"Oh! I know what your talking about now," Matthew exclaimed, an understanding look crossing his face as it all dawned on him. He turned to face his little brother, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown.  
"Brian, when I said that, its not what I meant. Your taking the meaning wrong."  
"Then whats it mean?"  
"It means, little brother, that when a man and woman get engaged they are officially together. And once their married, they are bound together with love forever. It means that no other man or woman can sever that bond. Its wrong to do it when the man or woman is engaged to another."  
Brian glanced at Michaela, his eyes widening.  
"So Ma committed a sin? She did something wrong because she is engaged to Sully?"  
"No Brian-" Colleen began…  
"No," Michaela started at the same time…  
But it was Sully's quiet and firm, "No," that caused Brian and the other three to turn and stare at him.  
Sully kept his voice firm but gentle as he said, " Dr. Mike did absolutely nothing wrong. That man attacked her and he had no right. He was a stranger. He hurt your Ma on the inside and the out but she's one strong lady and she'll be just fine. She did not do anything wrong. Ya hear me?"  
Brian nodded and after a quick glance at Colleen and Matthew, they nodded as well.  
Michaela broke the awkward silence with a clear of her throat and a fake smile.  
"Let's eat dinner now because its getting late. Matthew, would you say grace please?"  
Everyone bowed their heads and as Matthew began to speak, Michaela found her thoughts drifting back to earlier that afternoon.  
"Your one fine lookin female. I'm gonna make love to ya…no one will hear you scream. Wallace gonna take care of you Doc. Let me play Doctor for awhile…"  
"Ma? MA!"  
Michaela jumped as Colleen's voice cut through that awful memory and she looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her, grace said and done, and to her dismay everyone's plates were half empty. She had been lost in her horrific memory for most of dinner and her plate lay in front of her, full, her fingers gripping the fork tightly, moving it around the plate.  
"Ma, are you all right?"  
Michaela forced a smile and said to Colleen, "Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry. I must have drifted off there, lost in thought. Now, what were you saying?"  
"I was saying that my paper for history should be on the Cheyenne. I learned a lot from them and Sully has taught me a lot. The town needs to know about them. Maybe they wouldn't be scared so much. So, Sully, do you mind if I talk with Cloud Dancing?"  
Sully smiled.  
"That would be great Colleen. I'm sure he will be honored."  
Michaela nodded too and said, "Yes Colleen. A great idea." She lifted a roll to her mouth, intent on eating something. But her thoughts drifted again.  
"Your chest is beautiful. Your one fine looking lady. I could eat you up. Let's give each other a complete physical." Her blouse was ripped open, her skin exposed. "Oh, that's a fine body that is. Let's make love Doc." Wallace's mouth lowered to hers…  
"NO!"  
Michaela screamed and the piece of roll in her mouth dropped to her throat.  
She began to choke, her hands flailing to her throat, her eyes widening.  
"MICHAELA!"  
Sully leaped up from the table and ran to her, jerking her to a standing position, his arms wrapping around her waist.  
He pumped on her stomach, hard.  
Once.  
Twice.  
And then suddenly the bread flew out and Michaela gagged and began to cough, the air entering her lungs once again. Her eyes flew to the children's, their eyes wide, concern darkening their faces. She felt the shame, the guilt, and the horror at being touched once again rise up inside her, consuming her.  
Tears spilled from her eyes.  
"I'm sorry. I've lost my appetite."  
And clamping a hand over her mouth, sobbing, Michaela ran out of the room, and out into the night.

The children stared open mouthed at the open doorway and then suddenly Colleen threw down her fork and stood.  
"I'm going after Ma," she said sternly, striding to the door.  
But Sully grabbed her arm, shaking his head.  
"No, let me go."  
"No." Colleen gave a small, grim smile, and replied, "I think I know whats going on with her now. The dreams, the memories. Maybe I can help."  
Sully saw the understanding, the love, and most of all the haunted look a year or so ago when Colleen herself had been attacked in the night. She had nightmares for days, the memories forever of the terror she had felt.  
The way Michaela felt now.  
Sully gently reached up and touched the side of Colleen's head, his eyes tender with the love of a father. He nodded.  
"All right."  
And Colleen wrapped her shawl tightly around her shoulders, and vanished after her mother.

Michaela huddled inside the barn, her knees up to her chest, slowly rocking, the sobs shaking her body.  
It was over.  
All over.  
So why was she so afraid?  
Wallace Jones was gone and if he ever tried to come back…  
Her shakes grew worse and she began to whimper, the terror gripping her heart like a vize, unwilling to let go.  
She was terrified, she was ashamed.  
And she was hiding. The need to hide out-weighed everything else as she realized she was hiding from her won family. She had fled the table, unable to bear the looks, the concern, the love.  
She felt unclean.  
And for a reason a she couldn't explain, she felt that she would be unwanted.  
Michaela sobbed aloud, shivering.  
"Ma?"  
The voice broke through the night and Michaela's head jerked up, her eyes widening.  
"Ma? Its me, Colleen. Please let me talk to you."  
Colleen walked into the moonlight that spilled from the door and Michaela swiped at her eyes, forcing a watery smile.  
"Hello Colleen."

Colleen knelt beside Michael and reached out her hand, touching her cheek.  
"Ma, its okay. Everything's going to be fine."  
Michaela took a shaky breath and looked at Colleen through watery eyes. She shook her head.  
"How am I ever going to be the same again? When he touched me..."  
"Ma," Colleen sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.  
She stroked Michaela's hair gently and soothingly.  
Her voice was soft as she whispered, "Its okay to be scared."  
"I'm not scared."  
"Yes you are. But its okay. Once that feeling is over then you can slowly begin to heal. You'll cry, get angry, but the horror, the feeling of absolute terror will go away. But it takes time. The best thing to do is accept the support around you. Let the ones you love just put their arms around you and hold you."  
"Like your doing now," Michaela said with a small smile.  
But then her smile faded.  
"Its so hard Colleen. Its just so hard to get past being afraid, feeling ashamed. I tried to push him away...And to look at Sully and know that another man put his hands on me..."  
"That was not your fault Ma! You tried to stop him. And Sully knows that. And he is not ashamed of you. He's worried about you. We all are."  
"You know so much for a young girl your age Colleen."  
"Well, if you recall, "Colleen said dryly, "I have been through this before."  
And Michaela went still, her head lifting to stare at Colleen, seeing the wisdom, the understanding and undying love and support in her eyes.  
The bond between them grew and Michaela immediately hugged her, her face pressing into her shoulder, her relief apparent.  
"I'm sorry Colleen. You do understand."  
"I love you Ma."  
"I love you..."  
When they both pulled away their eyes were wet.  
But they were smiling.  
Michaela wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not ready to go inside. But, will you please get Sully for me?"  
Colleen nodded.  
"Yes."  
And as she vanished out the barn door, Michaela leaned against the wall and let the terror and the torrent of tears wash over her.

Wallace pulled the reigns on his horse and peered out of a grove of trees, his breath hitching in violent gasps, his eyes narrowed, his mouth smirking with glee.  
"A reward is given to those who wait patiently," He sang to himself softly. The lady doctor was in the barn alone and he was about to to make his move.  
"Let's go get the doctor," He whispered menacingly and snapped his horse's reigns to move, but then he suddenly pulled them hard and halted, his fury apparent as he swore under his breath.  
The injun with his toy axe was walking to the barn, his stride purposeful, his face strikingly dangerous bathed in the moonlight. Wallace felt a shiver of fear snake up his spine and he angrily swallowed it back down. He was going to get Dr. Quinn in time and when he did...  
"No injun lover is gonna save ya..."

Michaela huddled in the hay, her knees drawn up under her skirt, her soft brown hair blowing gently against her cheek... Her hands were folded underneath her chin and she watched silently as the barn door was opened and Sully stepped from the shadows and stood in front of her.  
"Michaela?"  
She motioned for him to come down to her level and he lowered himself until he looked into her face. Sully took her hands and caressed them tenderly.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I will be now that your here."  
He sat down, his hands never letting go of hers and she laid her cheek against his chest.  
"Oh Sully...I'm sorry about running out during dinner but I just...I can't stop thinking about this afternoon. That man never raped me but he touched me and...I just felt so dirty. All the things he said to me and to you...I just feel scared. I know he's gone but the terror still pierces my heart like an arrow. Sully, I'm so sorry..."  
Michaela began to cry and she felt Sully's arms go around her and tighten, rocking slowly.  
"Look at me Michaela," He said after a moment and she raised her tear-stained face towards his tender one.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you hear me? You have done nothing wrong. That man should have never laid a hand on you, no matter what. You didn't do anything. You hear me?"  
She nodded slowly and he smiled.  
"The Cheyenne would say that you are caught between healing and fear. The fearful arrow pierces your heart the most and with each stab, your fear is like shadows of darkness. But the healing arrow pierces your heart too and with each stab it melts the fearful arrow away. The healing arrow fills your heart with peace. And soon the fearful arrow will be no more."  
Sully's voice trailed off and Michaela smiled softly, the tears drying on her cheeks as she whispered, "The Cheyenne certainly know what to say. There words and beliefs bring comfort. And so do you Sully. I love you so much..."  
His lips were instantly on hers, their passion ignited and their arms wrapped around each other. All feelings of fear and anger were lost as their love for each other consumed them and filled their inner beings with fire. Sully pushed her gently back into the hay and rained kisses down her neck and shoulders, his eyes sparkling, the heat from his body sizzling. Michaela moaned and reached up, her arms encircling his neck, her lips once more meeting his, their love exploding on the floor in the barn.  
"I love you Michaela," Sully whispered, looking into her eyes and almost stopping her heart. Michaela touched his face.  
"I love you Sully."  
"What say we get off this floor and go inside and sit by the fire? The kids are going to be worried."  
"What about finishing dinner?"  
Sully grinned.  
"I'm not hungry anymore. I've just had my dessert."  
Michaela stared at him a few moments, surprised, and then laughed and swatted his shoulder. He chuckled and helped her to her feet and arm in arm they headed out of the barn and back into the house.

Wallace lowered his flask and wiped his lips with one hand, a smile creeping onto his face. The injun and the doctor were going into the house. He chuckled silently and put the flask back in his bag. His horse stood tied to a nearby tree, chewing loudly on the leaves of a low branch.  
"Be quiet ya stupid horse," Wallace growled. He took off his hat and sat down on a blanket he had spread across the ground.  
"Gotta get some sleep for a bit," He told his horse that could have cared less that its owner was talking, "I won't sleep long. Got some stuff to do before morning."  
He laughed aloud and slapped his knee.  
Before the sun came up the next morning everything would be going his way.  
And no one, not even an injun, was going to stop him.

Michaela awoke just before dawn, the last thread of the nightmare choking her and causing her to swallow a cry from deep within her throat. She blinked and sat up slowly, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her blanket. She was exhausted but she could not go back to sleep. She didn't want to dream again…  
Colleen was asleep in the same room and Matthew and Brian were in the barn. Sully had gone off into the woods for the night but promised to be close by. Michaela shivered as the nightmare resurfaced in her mind. That man had her trapped in her clinic but in the dream Hank did not get there in time. That man had silenced her, touched her and then he had-  
"No," Michaela whispered fiercely to herself, "I'm not going to think about it. This is ridiculous. Its over."  
She threw back the covers and silently got out of bed and walked over to the window. Dawn wasn't very far off as the pink and purple shades of morning could be seen far off on the horizon.  
Michaela leaned her head against the windowpane and smiled. It seemed like only yesterday she had come to Colorado Springs to be the town doctor. And now she had three wonderful children and a fiancée in her life. They had there ups and downs just like every family. Illnesses, hurt, danger. Just a month or so ago before all this had happened, they were all in a cattle drive in Texas. The trip was fun, exciting, dangerous, and sad. Michaela had lost a good friend and Matthew had inherited the cattle. Many memories, many more to come. Sighing, Michaela turned around and started back towards her bed to wait for the sun when she suddenly heard a sound outside. Frowning she turned and looked at the door.  
The sound came again, a little louder, but definitely there.  
Michaela walked towards the door and silently lifted the latch. The door opened slowly and quietly and she peeked out into the darkness, her heart thumping loudly against her chest.  
"Sully?" She whispered.  
The sound came again.  
Michaela stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind her.  
"Sully, is that you?"  
Her heart was now beating so hard that it was painful and Michaela wished that she had brought a gun out here with her. She cocked her head, listening.  
The sound came again, a shrill whistle from the side of the house.  
Puzzled and a little frightened Michaela began to descend the steps, wondering if it was Matthew or Brian up so early in the morning.  
"Brian? Matthew? Are you over here?"  
She stepped off the porch and around the corner of the house.  
The hand came from nowhere and before she could even draw a breath to scream, the hand was clamped across her mouth, cutting off any sound.  
"Good Morning Doc," The soft, menacing voice sliced through the darkness and Michaela's heart stopped as she realized who the voice belonged too. She struggled weakly in his arms and he shook her roughly, his hand pressing hard onto her mouth.  
"You might as well stop that missy," He snarled, "Ain't no one gonna hear us cuz we'll be outta here for your family gets up to do the chores. Now you mind me Doc. This gun I got pressed against your back is aiming to go off and I don't want to leave a mess. Got it?"  
Michaela nodded.  
"Good, now let's go. Be real quiet. Ol'Wally just wants to start what he finished this afternoon. You can understand that be such a beautiful woman."  
Tears leaked onto Michaela's cheeks as he chuckled and she looked wildly around hoping one of the kids would wake up but all was quiet around the homestead.  
"Take a good look around Doctor Quinn," Wallace whispered, "This is the last time you'll be seeing this house, your kids, or that injun of yours for a long time."  
Michaela screamed from behind his hand but it was only muffled and came out a small squeak.  
Wallace got mad.  
Michaela felt the gun move away from her back and she moaned Sully's name before Wallace brought the gun down onto her head and Michaela went limp in his arms as everything went black.

Sully awoke with a start, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes darting around him. Something had startled him, something had caused his eyes to fly open and his heart to wrench with pain. He reached up a calloused hand and rubbed his head.  
The sun peeked over the horizon and Sully blinked and sat up, his clothes damp from the early dew. The wind gently shook the trees and the birds sounded their music within its branches.  
Sully looked around and stood up, brushing the leaves and twigs from his pants. He looked towards the homestead and through the trees he could see smoke rising from the chimney. Picking up his blanket, Sully smiled as Michaela's face filled his mind and his heart, and he began walking towards the homestead, his pace quickening with each step as the urge of touching his bride to be threatened to consume him.

"Brian, if you don't get up this instance I am going to pour water all over your head!" Colleen's voice was furious as she gazed at her sleeping brother and when he buried his head under his blanket she gave a cry of frustration and wrenched the blanket off of him.  
"Hey! Colleen give that back!"  
"No! You get up right now and help me do the chores! Matthew has already gotten the eggs so I could start breakfast. Now, come on!" She threw the blanket on the bed and marched back over to the stove. Brian followed.  
"Where's Ma? She's the one that's suppose to fix breakfast. And she gets me up in the morning. Where is she?"  
"She's not here. She must have gone into town. Now get outside." Colleen grabbed the pan filled with eggs and spun around, running into Brian.  
She gave a scream and he yelled as the pan went flying and the eggs splattered onto the ground.  
"BRIAN! I thought you went outside!" Colleen shot him a dirty look and then got down onto her knees to clean up the eggs. He watched her for a second and then knelt down and grabbed the pan.  
"I'm sorry Colleen. I didn't mean to make you drop the eggs."  
Colleen looked up and saw Brian's sincerity and she smiled.  
"I know you didn't. I didn't mean to yell at you this morning. I'm used to Ma up and fixing breakfast when I get up too. She must have gotten up to go the clinic. There must have been an emerg-"  
The door burst open suddenly and Brian and Colleen turned startled faces towards the doorway.  
Sully stood there with Matthew closed behind, their shapes blocking out the morning sunshine.  
"What is it? What's happened?"  
"Why did you scream?"  
Colleen stood up and said, "Its all right. I bumped into Brian and dropped the eggs. It just scared us both."  
"Well, you both scared us," Matthew grumbled, "Don't do that again."  
Brian stood and wiped off his pants. He grinned.  
"We won't. Mornin Sully."  
"Mornin Brian, Colleen."  
"Sully. Breakfast is gonna be just a little late this morning," Colleen said sheepishly.  
Sully smiled.  
"That's fine. Brian, where's your Ma?"  
"She ain't here. Colleen says she must have gone into town."  
"She couldn't have," Matthew said, "The wagon's still outside and I would have heard her leave."  
There was silence around the room as everyone looked around at each other.  
"Well," Colleen said at last, "Maybe the Cheyenne needed her and she's out at the reservation. Anyway, there's no need to worry. Ma's just out being a doctor to someone who needs one." She tried to sound confident and smile but it came out a little shaky. She turned back to the stove to remake the eggs.  
"What if something's happened to Ma?" Brian spoke up, his question voicing the uneasiness that troubled the others.  
Sully felt his heart lurch fear but he swallowed it down. Everything was fine. Michaela was just out somewhere helping someone. She was fine. He forced a smile and said, "I'm sure your Ma's fine. I'll go on up to town and track her down. Don't worry Brian."  
"If anyone cane track her down, you can Sully," Brian said, his mood brightening.  
Sully forced his smile again and tried to ignore the fear that was slowly wrapping around his heart. He nodded at Colleen, "You three go ahead with breakfast and when I find we'll just have a bite at Grace's."  
Colleen nodded.  
Matthew moved away so Sully could get out and he saw the look in his eyes as he passed him.  
Matthew felt it too and he turned to look at his brother and sister.  
Something was wrong.  
Forcing himself to sound cheerful and not worried, Matthew said, "Okay Colleen, what can I do to help with breakfast?"  
And as he walked forward towards the stove, Sully silently shut the door behind him.

The sound of harsh coughing woke her and Michaela's eyes flew open as hot, foul breath blew onto her face.  
"Mornin Doc," Wallace whispered, grinning, "I never thought you was gonna wake up. Almost clear outta Colorado Springs territory before you open them big beautiful brown eyes." He reached a hand up and ran it carressingly down her face.  
Michaela wrenched away from him and immediately regreted it as her head exploded into a fireball of pain. Her stomach lurched and she leaned over, retching. Wallace jumped back in disgust and muttered something before getting to his feet and walking over to untie his horse. Michaela raised her hands to wipe her mouth and was dismayed to realize they were tied together.  
"It'll be dark soon and then we'll move. I conked you on the head pretty good and you were out for awhile. Bled a little but I doctored you up real good."  
The way he said it caused Michaela to shiver and she made a little moan.  
"Oh come now, be brave. It ain't that bad. Now, I made something to eat. You hungry?"  
She shook her head slowly and winced.  
"Well then, up we go. Its time to move on."  
"What are you going to do with me?"  
Wallace gave one final tug on his horse's riegns and then looked over at the beauty who was slowly rising from the ground, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, the ropes he had tied them with rubbing her skin.  
"I'll do whatever I please. Now, let's go."  
"But please...I haven't done anything to you. Why do you wish to harm me?"  
"No more questions. Just hush my little doctor." Wallace sank to his knees in front of her and lightly touched her chin with his finger. "No more questions." His face leaned towards hers and then his lips covered hers, his teeth biting down onto her lower lip. Michaela surged backward, a scream lodged in her throat. Blood ran down her chin and she looked at him as he grinned, her eyes filled with loathing. And then without thinking twice she took both of her hands and slapped him across the cheek.  
Wallace fell over and was stunned. He looked up at her and got to his feet, grabbing her hands and pulling her up beside him. "You'll pay for that in due time you little hellcat," He growled. He shoved her toward the horse and she stumbled. He grabbed her hair and pulled her and she gave a cry of pain. "Shut up."  
And lifting her onto his horse, Wallace swung up behind her and snapped the reigns.  
"Hyah!"  
They rode off into the night.

Sully walked up the dusty street in town and his wolf walked beisde him. The town was quiet that morning. Jake leaned against the railing of his barbershop and watched the people stroll back and forth from Loren's store. Hank sat drinking a beer and watching Sully as he walked up to the clinic door and knocked.  
"Michaela? ? You busy?"  
Sully knocked again.  
There was no answer within and he tried the door. It swung open and he stepped inside.  
"? You in here?" He walked around and opened the side door that led to the rooms on the second floor. "?"  
"Hey Sully!"  
The call came from outside and Sully looked around one last before walking outside.  
Hank was crossing the street, his beer swinging beside him in its bottle.  
"What is it Hank?"  
" ain't in there. No one is."  
"Yeah, I figured that out after I went in. You seen her Hank?"  
"Nope. Ain't been to town this morning far as I know."  
The words hit Sully with the force of a sledgehammer and he felt the fear grow inside him.  
"Why? Something wrong?"  
"No...Nothing's wrong." Hanks' eyes narrowed with suspicion but Sully turned and began to walk away.  
But he took a few steps before hearing sharp cries from down the street.  
Colleen and Brian were running towards him with Matthew on horseback.  
Sully began to run.  
"What is it?"  
"Sully, Ma isn't anywhere at home. We looked around everywhere. She isn't even on the reservation!"  
Colleen's voice was paniced and Sully looked up at Matthew who was shouldering his rifle.  
"What are you doing Matthew?"  
"Cloud-dancing came to the homestead. never went to the reservation."  
"She's not here in town either," Sully said quietly.  
Brian grabbed on Colleen and said, "Then where is she?"  
"Yeah, whats goin on? Is missing?" Hank's voice cut like a knife into the conversation and Sully turned and regarded him with a look. Loren and Jake were on either side of him.  
"We're not going to say that until we-"  
"Sully," Matthew said, his eyes firm and hard, "Cloud-dancin said that the spirits had him up early, telling him danger was coming. He believes is in danger."  
And suddenly it hit him.  
Wallace.  
They had let him go.  
But they never watched him to make sure he left town.  
Michaela was missing.  
Wallace had her.  
The rage that snaked up from Sully's belly put a fire into his eyes and he saw red.  
"Sully? Sully, what is it?"  
And Sully heard the concern in Jake, Loren, and Hank's voices. He heard Myra and Horace. He heard Dorothy and Grace and Robert E.  
He heard the Reverend. Colleen and Brian's worried faces looked up at him. Matthew gazed at him with a grim expression.  
And somwhere through it all he heard and saw Michaela. Her face fill his heart, pleading with him.  
"Help me...Sully please...Help me."  
"Sully!"  
Sully blinked and felt the rage consume him, a red hot fire burning into his every blood stream. He turned and faced everyone and breathed one word, one name that slipped from his lips like poison.  
"Wallace."

His hands were steady as he smoothed the paint across his chest. The fingers barely trembled and the colors swirled across his skin like a rainbow splashing across the sky. The woods around him were silent and he got to his knees as the smoke from his fire began to fill the air around him.  
The chant of a song began to rumble from his chest and he opened his mouth as the song burst from his lips and he prayed to his ancestors.  
Cloud-dancing bent over and rocked, his eyes closed as he let the spirits voices wash over him.  
Danger was all around...  
Michaela was in grave danger...  
Cloud-dancing's hand rose and he fed the fire some wood, his eyes never opening, his chant never ceasing.  
And still the danger lurked...  
The spirits whispered...  
And Cloud-dancing prayed.

"Are they going to find Ma?" Brian asked Colleen as he sat in front of the fire playing with his dog. Colleen looked up from the book she was trying to read and looked outside. Darkness had fallen. Sully and Matthew had ridden off hours ago and they had been told to stay here. Robert E and Grace were looking after them.  
She looked down at Brian and forced a smile.  
"I'm sure they will Brian. If anyone can find her, Sully can."  
Brian stroke pup's fur and then said softly, "But what if they don't?"  
His voice was shaking and Colleen put down her book and got down to her knees beside him. She put her arms around as he laid his head on lap, tears dripping from his eyes.  
Pup whined and backed away.  
"Shhh...Its all right Brian," Colleen whispered, her voice soothing. "Sully will find Ma."  
"But what if that man hurt her...She could be lying somewhere hurt and..."  
"Brian." Her tone became stern and Colleen carressed his cheek as she said, "Hush now. Ma was kidnapped before. Remember? The dog soldiers had her and Sully found her and brought her home. I'm sure she's okay. Ma's tough. She's brave. And she knows she's loved. That will keep her strong. We must believe that she'll be found."  
Brian's tears were slowly drying and Colleen kissed his forehead and he looked up at her, a small smile touching his lips.  
"I believe Sully can find her. I do."  
"Good."  
"Colleen, Brian, yall come and eat. Need to keep up your strength, ya hear?"  
Colleen grinned and Brian bounced to his feet.  
"Comin Mrs. Grace!"  
And hand in hand they walked towards the table as Grace and Robert E smiled and sat down. They joined hands and a prayer was voice for their Ma and the ones who were out looking.  
Michaela looked over at Wallace as he stoked the fire and shook the pan he was cooking dinner in. The darkness was thick all around them and she shivered as the cool breeze blew through her night clothes. Her head throbbed and her lip was swollen where Wallace had bit down when he had kissed her.  
She raised her fingertips to her lips and felt anger burn inside her heart. He had kissed her...His lips had touched hers and no man was allowed to do that.  
Except for Sully...  
Michaela felt tears well up in her eyes as Sully's face swam before her eyes. Her heart ached painfully and she wrapped her arms around her middle and rocked slowly.  
"Woman! Lets eat!" Wallace suddenly barked and Michaela jumped.  
"I'm not hungry," She said coldly.  
He stood up and walked over to her, wiping his hands on his pants. "You need to eat little lady. You haven't had a bite since we been ridin. I don't want you to get sick and start goin sour on me. You won't be any fun. Now, eat."  
"No. I said I'm not hungry."  
Wallace's eyes narrowed and he bent down and grabbed her hands, hauling her to her feet.  
"I said eat," He growled.  
"And I said no," Michaela said, but her coldness was melting at the rage in his eyes and she looked away and finally nodded mutely.  
"That's more like it. You mind Wally now and we'll get along just fine."  
He moved her over by the fire and sat her down and then spooned some beans onto a plate and handed it to her. Michaela took it and made herself take small bite. The food slid down her throat like slime and she fought the urge to gag. Wallace sat beside her and began to shovel food into his mouth. He offered her a tin cup filled with beer but she shook her head. He gulped it down and then gave a loud belch.  
"Mighty fine cooking if I do say so myself!"  
He continued to eat and Michaela looked away and out into the woods, hoping that Sully would be there and she would hear is low whistle that the Cheyenne had given him long ago. She knew he was out there looking for her...if he knew Wallace had her...  
She studied her surroundings and wondered if there was any chance of escaping.  
"Alright my little pretty doc, lets go to bed."  
Alarm filled her face and she looked up at him quickly, thinking that he meant the worst. Oh God if he touched her...if he wanted to sleep with her...  
Wallace hauled her up again and Michaela shut her eyes tight as he dragged her over to the pile of blankets on the ground.  
She knelt down onto her blanket and lay down, praying that Wallace would leave her alone.  
"Sully...Please...Help me..." She whispered into the night.

Sully opened his eyes and shouldered his knapsack, his eyes roaming over the trees and bushes, his ears open to every sound of the night.  
Matthew pulled up beside him on his horse and said, "Sully? You all right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You hear something?"  
"No."  
Matthew dismounted and looked at Sully's face, every chiseled feature as hard as stone.  
"I haven't heard anything Matthew."  
"We know this is the way they came though, right?"  
"Yes. But the tracks we found a few hours ago have disappeared." Matthew put his hand on Sully's shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll pick up the trail again Sully. We'll find her."  
Sully said nothing, just dropped his blanket and got onto his knees. He laid down and stared up at the stars. Matthew watched for a few seconds and then took his horse and led him over to a tree and tied him there.  
He walked back and put his own blanket a few feet from Sully and laid down.  
His hands went behind his head and he too looked up at the sky.  
Matthew had almost dozed off when he suddenly jerked awake as a soft sound filled his ears. He turned over and Sully leaning against the tree that he had tied his horse too. His shoulders jerked up and down and strangled noises came from his lips. Matthew started to get up but stopped and sat back down.  
He would let Sully alone and just wait.  
He laid back down and resumed staring at the sky. But the soft sound of the woods, merged with Sully's sobs, caused his eyes to grow weary and before Sully had returned to his blanket, Matthew had drifted off to sleep.

Cloud-dancing was sitting outside of their tent when Snow-bird found him. She knelt down beside him and said, "You sit out here alone. You are troubled. And it is late."  
He looked over at her and then took her hand.  
"The spirits have been warning me of the danger around here. And it has come. A man kidnapped early this morning and Sully is out there searching for her."  
Snow-birds eyes widened but she said nothing. Cloud-dancing went on.  
"I asked the spirits for guidance and they have answered me."  
He went silent.  
"And what did the spirits say?" Snow-bird asked softly.  
Cloud-dancing sighed and then looked over into his wife's eyes.  
"The danger is not over. The next couple of days could be the hardest journey Sully has ever traveled. The spirits say it will be a strong test of faith. I am praying that Sully will be strong enough. He is not Cheyenne."  
"Not Cheyenne? He has lived with us for many moons Cloud-dancing, "Snow-bird said.  
"Yes, but he was not born Cheyenne. Cheyenne heritage does not run in his blood."  
Snow-bird watched her husband's eyes as they looked out into the night and then she said softly, "Maybe not Cloud-dancing, but you must agree on this: Sully is Cheyenne in his heart. And that is what matters. His faith will be strong. The journey is hard, but love is not worth anything unless the journeys in life are worth taking."  
Her words pierced his heart and Cloud-dancing looked over and smiled. "The spirits said I would hear wise words from another. You, my wife, are wise."  
"I have always known this and I am so glad you do now as well," Snow-bird said with a small grin and Cloud-dancing found himself chuckling.  
But his laughter faded away and after a few moments of silence he said, "Now that I have told you some of what the spirits say, I must tell you what else they have said."  
Snow-bird was pulled to her feet as Cloud-dancing stood and she said, "I will not like this, will I?"  
"It is not for you to like, but it is also not for you to forbid. I must do what the spirits say."  
"Cloud-dancing-"  
"I must join Sully in the search for ."  
And giving Snow-bird a soft kiss on her cheek, Cloud-dancing left her standing on the reservation with her mouth slightly open as she watched her husband disappear into the trees.

The snores woke her and Michaela lay there on her blanket listening to Wallace's deep breathing. When she was sure he was in a deep sleep she rolled over and sat up. Darkness was still all around them and she heard the trees swaying in the breeze. They had both fallen asleep quickly and Michaela thanked God that he had not tried to touch her before they had laid down. Wallace gave a loud snore and Michaela jumped.  
Her hands were still tied but she had gone to sleep thinking of ways to escape.  
Now seemed as good time as any….  
Balancing herself until she was on her knees, Michaela braced her hands on the ground and then stood up.  
Her body jerked once and she sucked in her breath and righted herself quickly.  
Wallace never stirred.  
Michaela let her breath out slowly and turned around. Wallace was still, his chest rising and falling with each ragged breath.  
For just a second Michaela watched him, the doctor in her coming out, and she realized he had consumption. A bad case from what she noticed. And then Wallace moved and Michaela snapped out of it, scolding herself as he groaned and coughed harshly.  
"Please…stay asleep…" She whispered.  
A few more groans and he rolled over, snoring once again.  
Michaela sighed in relief and looked around her. Sully had taught her how to track and she prayed she could do it now, in the dark.  
Making as little noise as possible, Michaela set off into the woods alone.

"We've lost the tracks again!" The angry statement came from Sully and he threw his tomahawk at the nearest tree making a bull's-eye and ripping off bark from the trunk.  
"Nice shot, " Matthew remarked absently and then said, "Oh, sorry," at Sully's glare.  
"This is getting out of hand," Sully muttered as he stalked over and retrieved his tomahawk from the tree's trunk and stuffed it back into his side belt. He ran a hand through his shoulder-length hair and tried to swallow the panic that was rising inside him.  
"I have to find her Matthew! I have too! I'm supposed to protect her…"  
"Sully, you do protect her. You have always protected all of us."  
"Yeah, but I wasn't there! I promised I would stay close by and I fell asleep…I was far away…I could have stopped all this."  
Matthew jumped down from his horse and walked over, laying a hand on Sully's shoulder. "This is not your fault. Do you hear me? This is a guy who thinks he gets what he wants only this time he went too far. He messed with the wrong man, the wrong family, and the wrong town. He will be found and when he is…" Matthew let the threat die off and Sully turned to look at him, his face anguished. Matthew shook him slightly and said firmly, "You are not alone here Sully. We got half the men from the town out here looking for her; you and I are out here… will be found. How do you think I feel? I was in the barn and she was right outside in the house getting kidnapped. I never heard a thing and I could have helped her!" Matthew's voice grew thick with emotion as he said, "And what about ? She's been here in Colorado Springs for a while now and she has endured a lot. And going through a lot can make you strong. is strong. Do you hear me?"  
Sully looked at him silently, his heart beating hard against his chest, his throat working furiously to keep the cries that wanted to break free at bay.  
Slowly he nodded and with a low, hoarse voice whispered, "She's the strongest woman I have ever known. I love her so much. We have to find her."  
"And we will," Matthew said, nodding, "We will. Together."  
And then both men were hugging each other fiercely and finally Sully pulled away and cleared his throat. "We better move."  
"Yeah." Matthew swiped a hand under his eyes and turned to mount his horse but froze, his eyes going wide.  
"Sully, these tracks look new. And different. Not like anything we've been following."  
Sully spun around, his hand going to the tip of his tomahawk, his eyes darting in every direction.  
"Where?"  
Matthew pointed and Sully stared.  
"No, those are fresh tracks. Made just now..."  
"By who?"  
And before Sully could answer a new voice materialized from behind them and said, "They are mine."  
Both men spun around and Cloud-dancing took a step back.  
"Cloud-dancing?" Matthew said.  
"Hello Matthew. Ha-ho my brother," Cloud-dancing said.  
Sully stepped forward and took his friend's out-stretched hand.  
"What are you doing here Cloud-dancing?" Sully asked his confusion and fear apparent in his voice.  
And Cloud-dancing gazed at his friend for a few moments before saying matter-of-factly, "I have been praying to the spirits for guidance on the kidnapping of . The spirits have spoken. My brother, we need to talk."  
And Sully found himself being led away to a nearby tree and pushed down onto the ground as Matthew stared in silence and Cloud-dancing began to speak…

A twig snapped so suddenly and loudly that Michaela had to swallow the scream that almost escaped her lips.  
She spun around and looked towards the direction of where they had been camped, watching for any sign of movement.  
After a few seconds, Michaela let out the breath she had been holding and leaned one shaking hand against a tree for support.  
She had made it into the trees but she could still see where Wallace's horse and his still form lay on the ground. She took it a step at a time, every step causing her to freeze, sure she heard movement but every time it was her imagination.  
"Thank God…" She whispered. Taking a deep breath she let go of the tree and took another step. The breeze cooled her ankles as she walked; her arms wrapped around her, her thoughts on Sully and if he was out here, looking for her.  
She even caught herself a few times calling out, "Sully…"  
Each time there was no answer when but when she let his name slip out, she had a shred of hope that he would suddenly be there putting his arms around her, his lips on hers…  
And suddenly someone was there and Michaela let out a scream as she was thrown to the ground, her face slamming onto the dirt, blood filling her mouth.  
She was turned over and kicked and cries of pain came from her swollen lips and then his hand was clamped down onto her mouth.  
"Shut up! You shut up right now do ya hear? So help me if you don't I can make you really hurt! Now shut up!"  
Michaela's cries were reduced to whimpers and wide, tear-filled eyes looked up at Wallace as his face swam before her, his lips pulled back in a snarl, his face red with rage.  
"You little hellcat. Thought you was smart didn't ya? Well, you can't pull anything over me! Your gonna pay for that missy. You most certainly are! Now get up! We gotta get movin!"  
Michaela was pulled roughly to her feet and shoved ahead, back from the way she came. Tears poured down her face and she felt her heart screaming for Sully, praying with every ounce of her being that he would find her…  
She let out a sob.  
"Shut up I said," Wallace growled and slapped the back of her head. Michaela stumbled and Wallace cursed and grabbed by the arm, hauling her up before she fell.  
"No one ain't ever gonna find you once we get where we're goin. You've been too much trouble," Wallace said, but his eyes flicked over her hungrily and Michaela cringed. "But you are one beautiful woman and I will have fun. Now get on the horse."  
The horse was saddled and ready and Wallace picked her up and slung her onto the saddle and then swung himself up and took the reigns.  
"Here we go doc," He said, and then told the horse firmly, "Hyah!"  
Michaela looked back into the trees as they surged forward and the tears flowed faster as she whispered the one name that made her heart soar…  
"Sully…help me…where are you?"

"You have lost your way my brother", Cloud-dancing said softly and Sully felt anger and panic rising from deep inside him.  
"Cloud-dancing, I don't have time for this! Michaela needs me! I have to find her!"  
"Yes you do," Cloud-dancing said firmly, "But you will not find her until you find your way…"  
Sully stared at his friend with anguished eyes and bit back a sudden retort that came to his lips.  
Cloud-dancing went on, "You and share a special bond. One that no one else can understand. Spirits have told me…When she was taken you could hear her…you could feel her pain…But you cannot anymore..."  
Sully opened his mouth to speak but then closed it at Cloud-dancing's look.  
"The spirits need you to listen to me my brother. will not survive much longer-"  
Sully gave a loud cry and Cloud-dancing grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Leaning against a tree nearby, Matthew's head jerked up and he took a step forward.  
Cloud-dancing held up a hand to stop him and then looked into Sully's pain-filled eyes.  
"Listen to me! The bond you have is strong. But the panic and worry in your heart is pushing Michaela away. You will never find her until you find your way again. You could hear her before. You can hear her again if you just open your heart and feel her."  
"But-But he's hurting her…He's doing things to her…I know he is…"  
"You do not know! How can you when you can't hear her? How can you know if you can't find her? She needs you brother…and you need her."  
"Cloud-dancing, she's my heart song…" Sully's voice broke and Cloud-dancing squeezed his shoulders gently. "Close your eyes and concentrate on . The spirits will guide you…They will you…When you open your heart."  
Cloud-dancing let go if his shoulders and nodded.  
And Sully took a deep breath and closed his eyes, emptying his heart of his fear and worry…Breathing deeply he focused his mind on Michaela…Calling out to her…Letting the Cheyenne spirits speak to him…  
And suddenly he heard his name…He heard Michaela…  
"Sully! Help me…I need you…where are you…"  
His eyes flew open.  
"Michaela…" His mouth was dry and he sucked in his breath in and looked at Cloud-dancing, his heart thudding.  
"I heard her…I heard her call my name."  
And Cloud-dancing gave a small smile and said, "And I am sure she heard you. She felt you. Now, keep your heart open and focus your mind. Find ."  
Sully got to his feet and Cloud-dancing did the same.  
"Matthew!"  
And Matthew came at once, leading his horse, his expression wary and puzzled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's go. We have to hurry."

Wallace stopped to water his horse at the creek after they had been riding for a couple of hours. He reached for Michaela and she allowed herself to lowered to the ground where he instantly dropped her and she fell painfully onto her hands and knees.  
"Go over there and get something to drink. We'll rest here for a little while. We should reach our destination in the morning. Now get."  
Michaela scrambled to her feet before he could kick her and she felt the hot tears leaking down her cheeks as she stooped down and cupped water into her hands. The water was cool as it rushed down her throat and she closed her eyes and savored the liquid as she bathed her neck and her face.  
And then suddenly her heart gave a sickening jerk as Wallace was there and pulling her to her feet.  
"I can't anymore," He said hungrily. "Your just too beautiful. I'll have plenty more times but now is a good time to start."  
And he lowered his mouth to hers and Michaela began to scream.

Sully stopped abruptly as the sound of a scream filled his heart and rang in his ears. His eyes widened.  
"Michaela!"  
Cloud-dancing spun around and Matthew looked over from his horse.  
"Sully? You hear her? I don't hear anything!"  
"She's here. I heard her…She's scared…"  
"Find her Sully," Cloud-dancing commanded softly, "Find her."  
And Sully nodded and barked, "This way."  
They headed into the trees…

Michaela slapped at Wallace's head with her tied hands and he chuckled, his lips still against her mouth.  
"You are a feisty one," He growled. She arched her back and her knee rose off the ground. Wallace grabbed it.  
"Don't even think about kicking me you little hellcat," He spat and Michaela felt herself being thrown to the ground. The rocks cut into her skin and she cried out as her foot twisted painfully over a rising root.  
"Please…Don't hurt me…" She whimpered and Wallace got to his knees.  
"Ol Wally always gets what he wants Doc, and since I came into your town, I wanted you. Your mine now. That injun will never have you. And if I run into him, he's a dead man."  
Michaela took a sobbing breath but then her eyes cleared and she looked at Wallace with sudden strength.  
"You think you can hurt Sully? You are dreaming mister."  
He slapped her, hard and Michaela felt blood pull in her mouth. She spat it out and he laughed, he laughed so hard and then began to cough.  
The coughing shook his entire body and Michaela took that as her chance and scrambled out from under him. She got to her feet as quick as she could and started hobbling away, her left foot dragging behind her.  
The coughing continued behind her and then suddenly there was the sound of retching and then silence.  
Panic filled her soul and Michaela didn't want to look behind her to see if the consumption had finally killed him.  
She hobbled faster, her heart screaming for Sully, and then suddenly she was flying forward, the air rushing from her lungs as Wallace tackled her from behind and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Colleen! Colleen! NO!"  
Colleen's eyes flew open as the yelling became a piercing wail and filled the entire house. She threw back her blanket and was on her feet instantly, her eyes scanning every corner and then finding Brian, huddled on 's bed, his arms covering his face.  
"Brian? Brian!"  
She rushed over to him and sat down, pulling him into her arms.  
"What is it? Did you have a bad dream?"  
Sweat mingled with his tears and Brian looked up at his sister and nodded.  
"I dreamed Ma was dead..." And then his voice broke and he began to sob.  
"Oh Brian...It was just a dream. I'm sure Ma is fine. Sully will find her."  
She shushed him and rocked, brushing his hair from his forehead.  
"You don't know that...I dreamed she was hurt...She was dying...I couldn't get to her and she died." Brian cried harder and Colleen felt her eyes well with tears.  
She tightened her arms around her little brother and they held each other as the evening became dark and the sun began to set.  
Oh please find her Sully...Please find her

Michaela spit dirt and blood out of her mouth and tried to roll over but couldn't move. Wallace was on top of her. She could smell his breath, hot on her neck, she could feel his hungry eyes looking her up and down.  
"Let me up, "She whispered.  
"I like this, "He hissed into her ear and Michaela shrieked and struggled to get out from under him. Wallace laughed and spun her over, his grin widening. She whimpered and he lowered his mouth to hers...  
"No...please..."  
His mouth was on hers, his hands fumbling for her skirt and Michaela's heart nearly burst from her chest. She didn't care what he did to her anymore...She only knew that he was trying to rape her like before and this time he just might succeed.  
She began screaming.  
"SULLY! HELP ME!!!"  
"Shut up hellcat," Wallace groaned and he leaned down and bit off a button on her blouse.  
"OH GOD! SULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY!!!!!"

Sully froze in midstride, his eyes searching the trees. The scream had sliced through his heart and the trees and he spun around and looked at Matthew and Cloud-dancing who were looking at him with wide eyes.  
"I heard her, " Matthew said, "I heard her. Where is she?"  
"SUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYY!!!"  
Sully felt his heart stop and he yelled, "This way! HURRY!"  
Matthew shouted. "HYAH!" And his horse rose to a gallop as he followed Sully and Cloud-dancing as they began to run.

Michaela slapped at Wallace's shoulder and actually managed to bite his hand but he slapped her down. And then his gun was at her head and he snarled, "Scream again for your injun and see if I don't blow your brains out all over the ground!"  
She stopped struggling and stared up at him, the fear choking her, his hands sliding inside her blouse.  
She turned her head away and he laughed. "Your so beautiful...I told you I would get to play doctor...Its my turn...M-i-c-h-a-e-l-a..." He drawled out her name and she gagged as his voice dripped with lust.  
His left hand started sliding up her stomach while his right held the gun to her head. Michaela bit her lip, praying she wouldn't scream but her mouth opened anyway as his touch became unbearable.  
She screamed again.  
"You little hellcat, "Wallace swore, "I told you to shut-"  
"MICHAELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
And suddenly she heard him and Michaela went limp with relief, tears beginning to pour from her eyes. She turned her head and looked Wallace in his face and said, "Get off me..." A look of fear flashed across his face but then Wallace shook his head and pressed the gun to her temple and cocked the hammer.  
"Your mine...Either I have you...or no one does..."  
The gun pushed against her head and Michaela closed her eyes and waited for the gunshot to come.  
But it never came.  
What did come was the sound of a tomahawk whistling near her ear, knocking the gun from Wallace's hand and hearing his bellow of pain. Suddenly she could breath again and Michaela opened her eyes to see Wallace being thrown down onto the ground several feet away by Matthew and Sully on his knees beside her, his anxious face looking her over.  
"Michaela..."  
Sully's voice was hoarse with emotion and she gave a weak smile and reached a hand up to carress his face. I knew you would find me," she whispered and then burst into tears.  
Sully wasted no time in sitting her gently and enfolding her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and wept and Sully had to fight back his own tears as her hurt and fear poured out of her now that Wallace was no longer a threat.  
"Shhhh...Its over. I've got you now. Your safe. I am so sorry it took so long to find you. So sorry..."  
" Oh Sully...You found me. Thats all that matters." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Now that I am with you...I am just fine."  
Sully smiled and then his lips were on hers and Michaela melted into him, her arms flinging around his neck, her own lips kissing him back, their love true and alive.  
"Ow..." Michaela pulled away with a groan and touched her lower lip. It was bleeding again.  
"Michaela, your bleeding."  
"He hit me a few times..." She whispered.  
Sully let out a roar of rage and got to his feet, letting go of her gently. "I'll kill him!"  
Michaela struggled to her feet as Sully marched over to Matthew who had Wallace on the ground and was tying his hands together to take back to town.  
"Let me at him Matthew."  
"Sully! Sully!" Michaela braced her hands on the ground and tried to stand but her twisted foot protested and she gave a cry as she toppled over.  
Sully spun around but Cloud-dancing got there first and he steadied her with his hands and she gave him a grateful smile.  
"Thank you Cloud-dancing."  
"You are welcome. I am glad you are safe . The spirits are pleased that Sully listened and that the danger is over."  
Michaela smiled again and then began to hobble over to Sully who was looking back at Wallace with absolute loathing.  
"I should kill you right now," He snarled and Wallace looked at without any emotion.  
"Go ahead injun, "He replied.  
Sully took a step forward but Michaela grabbed his arm.  
"No! Its over. Please Sully. He'll suffer anyway because he didn't get his way. He didn't me." She looked down at Wallace and he grinned lazily. "Yeah, you win. But I did get to do one thing."  
"What thing?" Sully asked angrily.  
"I got to touch the doc," Wallace sang with mockery in his voice and Sully rushed forward but Michaela grabbed him and stepped up towards Wallace herself.  
She reared back her hand and slapped him and the sound echoed through the trees.  
Blood flew from Wallace's mouth and he stared up at Michaela, his face red.  
Sully took Michaela's hand and led her away from him and she hobbled after him. Tears ran down her cheeks.  
"He touched you?"  
"He didn't hurt me. He hit me and I tripped over a root in the ground and twisted my foot..."  
"But he touched you?" Sully's voice was rough and Michaela looked at him and then slowly nodded.  
"He didn't get very far. You showed up in time."  
"He shouldn't have had the chance at all. I should have been here sooner."  
"Sully..."  
"No. I'm sorry Michaela."  
She put a finger to his lips and shushed him.  
"Take me home. Take me home Sully."  
And without another word he nodded and sweeped her up into his arms and they turned in the direction of home.

Dawn came early at the homestead and Brian dragged his feet out of bed and dressed silently, not wanting to wake Colleen.  
He pulled on his shoes and opened the door and heard, "Brian?" So much for not wanting to wake Colleen.  
Brian turned around and said, "Yeah?"  
"You goin to do chores?"  
"Yeah. Figured I would get them done."  
"Okay. I'll get breakfast goin."  
"Okay Colleen," Brian said and shut the door behind him. A rooster crowed in the distance and Brian yawned and rubbed his eyes before opening the barn door and going inside.  
He got the chicken feed from a bucket on the floor and walked outside to the coop to the chickens out so they could eat.  
"Eat up," Brian mumbled, sprinkling chicken feed onto the ground. The chickens clucked and pecked all around him and suddenly another sound rose over them. Brian's eyes widened and his small head jerked a little ways down the path that led into the woods.  
His heart swelled with hope and then it burst.  
Giving a loud whoop of joy, Brian began to yell, "Colleen! Colleen!"  
Th door flew open and Colleen stood on the porch, alarm on her face, her hands holding a cleaning rag.  
"Brian! What is it?"  
"Ma's back! They got Ma! She's okay!"  
And Colleen turned as the rag fell from her hands and her eyes filled with tears. A smile split on her face and she raced down the steps and towards Matthew who was leading the horse that carried Sully.  
And in his arms, safe and secure, was their Ma.

Michaela saw Brian and Colleen waiting to meet them and her heart swelled with joy.  
Tears welled in her eyes and spilled over her lashes. Sully said softly, "Whoa…" And pulled on the horse's reigns until he stopped. He got down and then reached up for Michaela who went into his arms.  
He smiled at her but it faded as he saw the tears.  
"What's wrong Michaela? You all right?"  
"Yes," She laughed quietly and reached up to wipe her eyes. She turned and smiled at her children and said, "I'm just so happy to be home."  
"Ma!"  
Colleen and Brian lunged forward and her arms went around them, her love flowing from her like a fountain.  
"Oh God I have missed you so much," Michaela said, crying openly now, "Thinking of you all got me through each day. I'm just so happy to be home…Oh…" She held on to each one and then Matthew came forward and said, "I'm glad your okay," And she hugged him.  
Sully watched everything, his gaze solemn and then he said, "Matthew take her inside and get her something to drink. I'm gonna put up the horse."  
"I can do that Sully."  
"No. I'll do it." Something in his voice caused Matthew's eyes to narrow but he only nodded and turned to lead Michaela inside. She looked over puzzled but didn't say a word as Sully walked into the barn.  
"C'mon Ma," Colleen said, leading her into the house, "Let's go get you cleaned up and something to drink."  
"That sounds wonderful Colleen," Michaela sighed and she allowed herself to be lead inside.  
Cloud-dancing came down the path at that moment and he looked around the homestead with sharp eyes.  
They had taken Wallace to town and he was jailed waiting to go to Denver to await trial. While they took him, Cloud-dancing had gone back to the reservation to let Snow-bird know that everything was fine. He then came to check on everyone.  
Now he surveyed the homestead listening to the trees and the earth, letting the spirits assure him that the danger had passed.  
But not the healing.  
As if on cue, Sully came out of the barn and stopped in his tracks, seeing Cloud-dancing.  
"Ha ho," Sully said softly.  
"Hello my brother. All is well? is safe?"  
"Yes she is safe," Sully said, but he didn't add what he was thinking. Cloud-dancing could see it in his eyes.  
"Something troubled you."  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Your eyes give you away. Your feelings are naked to the spirits. I can see you are troubled."  
Sully folded his arms and shook his head.  
"You are my Cheyenne brother, from the beginning when you came to our reservation and we taught you the ways of our ancestors…I know your heart Sully. I know when you are hurting."  
Sully looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes and he swallowed.  
"I couldn't get to her Cloud-dancing. He was on top of her…hurting her and I couldn't…I should have…No." Sully shook his head vehemently and forced a smile.  
"You know what? She's home now. Everything is fine. Would you like to come in and have dinner with us?"  
Cloud-dancing stared at him for a moment before blinking and saying, "I appreciate the offer but no. Snow-bird is angry that I have not been with her."  
"She understands why right?"  
"Oh yes. But she has said to me that I must be home tonight. I do not want to angry her further. I will see you soon my brother."  
They grasped hands for a few seconds and then Cloud-dancing was walking back down the path towards the woods.  
Sully watched him go and then he took a deep breath and turned and walked inside the house.

Michaela's dreams were haunted that night and she tossed and turned a few times but never wakened.  
When dawn came that morning her eyes flew open, her breathing fast, her heart thudding. But when she rolled over and saw her own home the relief she felt made her weak.  
Smiling to herself Michaela sat up and yawned, her stomach rumbling as delicious smells wafted from the kitchen.  
She got out of bed and walked into the adjoining room, saying, "Good morning Colleen."  
"Morning Ma!"  
"Breakfast smells delicious."  
"Thank you. It'll be ready soon. Here's your coffee."  
Michaela took her cup and walked over to the front door and peered out. Chickens covered the ground outside and she heard hay flying in the barn.  
"Matthew and Brian are doing chores?"  
"Yep. Since early this morning."  
"How late did I sleep?"  
"Its not late all."  
Michaela sat down by the fireplace and took a drink. Warmth seeped into her muscles and she groaned.  
"Ma?"  
"I'm fine Colleen. Just a little sore."  
Colleen came over to her chair and regarded her with a frown.  
"You look pale, and you can see the bruises and cuts on your face. Your lip is swollen. I'll get you a cold rag. You should stay home today."  
She walked away and Michaela said, "Thank you," and then, "Nonsense. I have patients to see. Good Lord knows how much they have needed me since I have been gone."  
"Everyone's been fine Ma. Everyone's gone to Jake if they needed anything.  
Michaela sighed and said, "Hmmm, yes. That's what I'm afraid of." She took another sip of her coffee and then realized that Colleen had gotten quiet. She looked over and Colleen's grin vanished behind her hand. Michaela looked at her for a moment and then they both burst out laughing.  
"Here's your cloth Ma," Colleen said, when the giggled had subsided. She walked back over to the stove and the front door opened.  
"I thought I heard laughing in here," Matthew said, taking off his hat and sitting at the table. Brian followed behind and shut the door. He turned immediately and demanded, "What is so funny?"  
"Nothing. It was between a doctor and her assistant," Michaela said smiling and she rose to her feet and came to the table.  
"Matthew, will you get the wagon ready after breakfast so I can go to the clinic?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you." Michaela sat down and then said, "Has anyone seen or heard from Sully?"  
"Not since last night," Matthew replied, pouring himself some coffee, "He must be at the reservation."  
"Ah…all right." Michaela felt uneasiness in her heart but she pushed it away and forced a smile as the plates were passed around, the blessing was given, and she was able to eat and think about the rest of her day at the clinic.

"Michaela! I am so glad your back. The pain in my shoulder has just been awful!" Dorothy gasped as Michaela probed her shoulder and her face paled.  
"Thank you Dorothy. It's good to be back. What did Jake tell you to do for your shoulder?"  
Dorothy pulled her dress gingerly back up over her arm and gave her best friend a dark look.  
"He suggested I have a shot of whiskey to numb the pain and then it would go away. Said I pulled the muscle and the alcohol would help."  
Michaela shook her head and sighed, a small smile touching her lips. Dorothy looked at her and frowned.  
"What?"  
"You look tired Michaela. I know it's not my place…But, that man, he didn't hurt you any way did he?"  
"No Dorothy he didn't. He could have, he would have…But Sully got there in time. I'm just bruised and tired…Sore. But I'm fine."  
"Well, thank God for Sully then," Dorothy said.  
"Yes."  
"You having in trouble being here in the clinic after that man attacked you in here?"  
"No…" Michaela shrugged and said, "I thought I would…but I'm not. It feels good to be back here, back to work doing what I love to do. It's good for me."  
"Well, your right about that."  
Dorothy got off the examining table slowly and watched as Michaela went over to her medicine cabinet and got out a bottle.  
"I'm going to live right?"  
"Yes you are. This will help the pain and it should go away in a few days."  
"There's no whiskey in it is there?" Dorothy asked and Michaela felt a chuckle slip through her mouth.  
"No. There's not. I promise."  
"Good. Oh welcome back Michaela. I'm so glad you're all right." And Dorothy took Michaela in her arms and she hugged her fiercely.  
"Dorothy," Michaela said, "You haven't seen Sully around town this morning have you?"  
"No. Not yet anyway. He'll turn up I'm sure. Well, I've got to get back to the store before Loren comes over here causing a ruckus. See you later Michaela."  
"Bye."  
Michaela shut the door after her and breathed a small sigh as she stared around the room of her clinic.  
No, she wasn't afraid to be back here. She was safe.  
"Thanks to Sully," she murmured and then closed her eyes and moaned softly.  
Where was he?

"Cloud-dancing, are we going to do this everyday now?" Cloud-dancing looked up from his place of prayer and got to his feet. Snow-bird stared at him, her mouth frowning.  
"I am sorry."  
"I don't question the spirits. I know they speak to you, to me and to our people."  
Cloud-dancing looked around at mother earth and then up into the blue sky. "Spirits speak a lot to me lately. They tell me things that have happened."  
"Like getting taken?"  
"Yes."  
"But she was found."  
"Yes she was."  
"Have the spirits said anything about more danger?"  
Cloud-dancing shook his head and replied, "The danger is over."  
Snow-bird placed her hand on his arm and whispered, "Look at me my husband."  
His eyes locked with hers and she said, "Then what are they saying now that has you so troubled?"  
And Cloud-dancing sighed and said, "The healing is not over. is healing well. Sully…"  
"Sully is strong. He will get through this too."  
"Sully is in a place filled with anger, fear…He resents himself. He…cannot forgive himself…"  
Snow-bird reached up and touched Cloud-dancing's cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and she whispered, "They will get through this together. They will heal together. Sully will talk to and everything will be right with mother earth again…Their love will once again be a union of peace."  
And Cloud-dancing smiled, "The spirits said yet again that I would hear the words of the wise…"  
Snow-bird smiled back. "The spirits are right by calling me wise…"  
He chuckled and she took his hand and arm in arm they returned to their tent.

Colleen came out of the house and was startled to see Sully sitting on the porch. She wiped her hands on her rag and walked slowly up to him.  
"Sully?"  
He jumped a little at her voice and glanced over his shoulder.  
"Hello Colleen."  
"Is anything wrong?"  
"Hmm? No…Nothing's wrong."  
She sat down next to him and looked up at him in disbelief.  
"I don't believe you."  
He smiled, a sheepish smile, and said, "I don't believe me either."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"No…Not right now." He covered her hand with his own and said, "Why don't you go back inside and finish lunch? Michaela will be ready to eat soon I'm sure after resting all morning."  
"Oh this lunch is for Matthew, me and Brian. Ma said she would grab lunch at Grace's café today."  
Sully looked over at her sharply and said, "What?"  
"I said-"  
"You mean Michaela is not inside that house resting?"  
"Well, no, she went to the clinic this morning."  
"What?!"  
Sully was on his feet in an instant and off the porch in a flash. Colleen struggled to her feet and said, alarmed, "Sully? What is it?"  
"She went to the clinic this morning? Why didn't she tell me?"  
"We didn't see you this morning. Usually you're at breakfast and Ma didn't want to wait."  
Sully blew out an angry breath and Colleen watched, her alarm growing.  
"Sully, what is going-"  
"This is exactly what happened the last time!" He yelled, not even thinking of her standing there anymore. "I can't believe she went into town with that man right next door in jail!"  
Colleen's mouth dropped open as Sully kicked the side of the chicken coop and the fencing tore open. The chickens came squawking out and Colleen ran off the porch.  
"Sully! Calm down! What's going on?  
"Hey! What's all the-Chickens?" Matthew raced out of the house with Brian on his heels to grab the escaped chickens as they clucked and ran on their little skinny feet all over the yard. Colleen stepped back as Matthew placed a board over the gaping hole on the wired fence. She let out the breath she had been holding and he rounded on her and demanded, "What the heck is going on? Who tore that hole in this fence? Now I gotta repair it!"  
"I'm sorry Matthew! I'm sorry! But Sully-"  
"Sully?" Brian spun around. "Where is he?"  
And sure enough, when Colleen looked up she realized that during all the commotion Sully had left.  
"I don't know. But he sure was acting strange…"

Michaela waved as Horace walked back towards his telegraph office and then leaned against the wall of the clinic outside and watched people bustle around on horseback and foot up and down the street. Jake was talking to Loren over at the store and Dorothy was helping customer's pick fruit from the tall crates outside. She looked next door and saw Hank sitting with his feet up in a chair outside the jail, drinking a bottle of whiskey. Her heart lurched as she thought of Wallace inside there; just a few feet away…She shook her self and swallowed the panic back down. He wasn't getting out this time. There was nothing to worry about.  
Hank saw her looking at him and his chair rocked back on its legs. He tipped the bottle towards her and drawled, "Afternoon Michaela."  
"Hello Hank," She replied. She took a few steps in his direction, hesitated and then walked right over and stood outside the jailhouse door.  
"Brave of you to come this close," Hank said, a twinkle in his eye.  
"Well, I've decided that I can't be afraid. Besides, he's not coming out this time."  
"No he ain't. Sorry we let him go the first time. Its good to have you back Michaela." She was taken aback at Hank's sincerity and apology but when she looked for a trace of sarcasm on his face she found none. He was serious.  
"Thank you Hank and it wasn't your fault. Or Jake's. You both didn't know that he would come after me again."  
"Well, you ain't got nothing to worry about this time. This guy ain't comin out until he's on the train to Denver. If I had my way we would hang him right here and now."  
Michaela let out a shaky laugh and then cleared her throat. "Well, um, I should get back to the clinic. Hank, um…Thank you for coming to help me when he first attacked me. Thank you."  
"No problem doc," Hank said winking and Michaela turned around to head back over to the clinic…  
And bumped into Sully.  
"Oh!" She looked up into his face, her mouth open, ready to say something, but any means to start a conversation died on her lips and she closed her mouth.  
Her eyes widened at his look.  
Sully looked dangerous. His eyes gave off a hard, steely look, his mouth was a hard line of fury, and he looked at her in disbelief.  
"Sully-What-"  
His grip on her arm was sudden and painful and Michaela gave a small cry as he began to lead her across the small porch and into her clinic.  
She jerked away from him and spun around as he shut the door behind them.  
"How dare you do that to me! You hurt my arm! What is the matter with you?"  
"What is the matter with me? How could you come back here today? You needed to stay home and rest! I find out you're here! You didn't tell me you were coming here today Michaela." His voice was filled with such a fury that she almost shrank away from him.  
Almost.  
But her own temper flared within her and she said, "You weren't exactly around Sully! I didn't see you this morning and I needed to come back to work. It's a good thing I did too…Jake messed up all my patients and-"  
"I don't care about Jake. You should have told me."  
"You should have been at breakfast," She shot back. Sully's face turned red.  
"Why were you over there at the jail?" He said through clenched teeth.  
Michaela looked at him in surprise. "I was talking to Hank. I wanted to thank him."  
"Why were you over there at the jail Michaela?"  
"I think I just answered-"  
"Why were you over there when that man was right inside? The man that kidnapped you and touched you and hurt you was only a few feet away? Did you think about that?"  
Sully's voice was rising and Michaela's heart clenched as she realized that they had never fought like this before. They had argued and had stormed out on each other but he had never yelled at her before like he was now.  
"Sully, I know he was right inside. But he was behind bars. They are not going to let him out again and he is never going to hurt me again."  
"He hurt you before!"  
"Yes but you found me! You saved my life Sully. He would have done horrible things to me if you hadn't-"  
"He hurt you!"  
"But you saved me! You found me!"  
"YEAH BUT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN SOONER! I SHOULD HAVE FOUND YOU BEFORE HE HURT YOU! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE CHANCE TO KIDNAP YOU AT ALL! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED BY THE HOMESTEAD THAT NIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU…I should have…I should…I…" Sully's voice faded into a whisper and his eyes filled with tears.  
They spilled onto his cheeks and Michaela felt her heart break. This was what was bothering him. She was doing fine. She was healing…But Sully…  
"Oh Sully…"  
She reached out her hand to touch him but he backed away, shaking his head.  
"No…no…I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't know what's wrong with me. I…I'm sorry…"  
"Sully…" Michaela took a step towards him, her hand still reaching…  
But he shook his head again and without another word, turned and walked out of the clinic, slamming the door behind him.

"You mean he just yelled at you? He was so angry that you were back at work?" Dorothy stared at Michaela in shock and Michaela nodded, feeling miserable.  
"It wasn't even about that Dorothy. He was angry that I didn't tell him I had come into town this morning."  
"But this is your job. This is where you work."  
"I know. But you should have seen his face. He wasn't angry at me…He was angry at himself. Dorothy, when he started crying-"  
"Sully started cryin?"  
Michaela nodded and put down her fork and shoved her plate away. She and Dorothy sat at Grace's café eating lunch. But she wasn't hungry.  
"Michaela, is he scared something's gonna happen to you again?"  
"I think so. What he was saying…The jail's right next door. I think he's terrified. I don't know what to do."  
Dorothy took Michaela's hands as tears filled her eyes. "Michaela, things have always worked out before. You both have been through so much since you came to Colorado Springs and you have always gotten through it. Now, you have been through a terrible experience. But you're alive. You're healing. It will take time. Now Sully…"  
"He's not healing. I feel his pain. He…"  
And Michaela's eyes widened and she gave a soft, "Oh…"  
"What is it?"  
"Oh Dorothy, this is what happened before. I went to the clinic that morning that Wallace attacked me there. Sully couldn't get there in time. And he keeps saying that he should have gotten to me sooner when he found me in the woods. He blames himself!"  
Dorothy nodded and then said softly, "I think he can't forgive himself for everything that's happened to you Michaela. I think that is what he feels…"  
"Oh Sully…" Tears fell from Michaela's eyes and she wiped them away. Dorothy squeezed her hands and then stood.  
"I think you better go and find him."  
Michaela stood.  
"Yes, I think I better. None of this is his fault. He needs to know that."  
Dorothy smiled and said, "Good luck."  
And Michaela was gone in search Sully.

Cloud-dancing awoke with a start, his breathing rapid, his eyes alert to every movement. Beside him Snow-bird stirred.  
"What is it my husband?"  
"It is Sully."  
"The spirits have told you something?" She asked, sitting up and putting her hand on his sweaty arm. He shook his head.  
"No…He is here. Outside. I must go to him."  
"Then go. The sun will soon be gone."  
Cloud-dancing stood and in one moment Snow-bird saw a flash of sunlight as he swept the tent flap back and then he was gone.

Sully turned as Cloud-dancing approached but he said nothing.  
"Hello my brother." Sully nodded and Cloud-dancing saw the pain in his eyes, the redness, and the far-off look.  
"You are not well."  
"No…" Sully gave a low, hoarse sigh and said, "I'm not. Sit with me here for awhile."  
Cloud-dancing nodded and they both sat, their eyes closed, their hearts open.  
The spirits began to speak…

Michaela hopped off the wagon and ran up the porch and into the house. Colleen looked up from the book she had been reading beside the fireplace, her eyes startled.  
"Ma? Something wrong?"  
"Have you seen Sully?"  
"No, not since he left here a few hours ago. He was acting strange…"  
"Strange? How?"  
Colleen closed her book and got up from her chair. Her brow was furrowed as she said, "Well, I told him you had gone into town to the clinic and he got real quiet and then angry…He looked scared. He kicked a hole into the side of the chicken's fence. Matthew repaired it earlier. Sully was gone before we got all the chickens back inside the coop and I couldn't stop him…"  
Michaela's face had paled and Colleen put a hand on her arm. "Ma? What's going on?"  
"Sully is having a hard time dealing with everything's that happened."  
"But he saved you. He found you before that man could hurt you."  
Michaela sighed and shrugged out of her coat, setting her bag down onto the table. She sank down into a chair and put her face in her hands. Colleen sat down beside her and stroked her hair.  
"Ma…Are you all right? That man didn't hurt you out there did he?"  
Michaela looked up and wiped her tears away. She shook her head and said, "He tied my hands together and he did kick me a few times. I tripped a lot trying to get away so I got bumped and bruised. He kissed me a couple of times but I managed to hit him or push him away…"  
"Oh Ma…" Colleen shook her head. "I can't imagine what that must have been like for you."  
"Yes, it was frightening. When Sully found me, Wallace was on top of me…Touching me, kissing me…I'm okay now…I mean, yes I still have to heal but I'm okay. Sully…I didn't even think about what he was going through trying to find me."  
"He loves you so much Ma…You can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. His love goes deep."  
Michaela smiled and took Colleen's hands.  
"You know the last time I was abducted by the dog soldiers Sully had to come and find me. He told me that he had to stop at a reservation and ask an Indian tribe if they had seen me…Sully called me his heart song…"  
Michaela's voice broke and she began to cry. Colleen put her arms around her and whispered, "Its okay Ma. You can be there for Sully. It wasn't his fault. He should not feel guilty about anything and neither should you. It will take time for you both to overcome the fear but you can do it together."  
Michaela nodded and put her palms up to her eyes to stem the flow of tears.  
"Your right Colleen. I know that now. I've heard this from you and Dorothy and I believe that is what we should do. Heal together. Sully wanted me to stay home and heal alone and he went off with his feelings...its tearing his heart apart. And we will never heal unless we do it together."  
Colleen smiled and Michaela smiled back.  
"You think you'll find him Ma?"  
"Yes I do. When the time is right. In the mean time…"  
"What?"  
Michaela stood.  
"I think I'll go visit Cloud-dancing and Snow-bird."

"Sully, you heard what the spirits had to say?" Cloud-dancing asked some time later as they sat outside his tent, staring at the fire, preparing for their supper. Snow-bird heard the words spoken but did not comment as she gathered small sticks to throw into the fire and then sat down, her eyes averted from the two men as she passed out their dinner.  
Cloud-dancing took a bite of the corn and chewed thoughtfully, watching his friend. Sully sat holding is corn, his eyes staring at the fire, distant and troubled.  
"Sully? Eat. You need your strength."  
"I'm not hungry. Thank you Snow-bird for your kindness." She smiled and nodded but then looked at Cloud-dancing, her eyebrows raised. He shook his head.  
"Sully, you need to answer my question. Did you hear-"  
"Yes I did."  
"And how do you feel?"  
"Forgive me my brother, but I don't feel better. I don't." Sully's voice faded in despair and Cloud-dancing sighed.  
Snow-bird looked up as she suddenly heard footsteps and looked over to see Michaela standing not too far away, watching.  
She rose and said, "Excuse me for a moment," And walked away. Cloud-dancing followed her with his eyes and they widened when they saw .  
Sully hadn't noticed her presence on the reservation. Cloud-dancing resumed his eating, waiting and watching.

Snow-bird smiled as she approached her friend and Michaela tried to smile back, but failed.  
"Hello ."  
"Hello Snow-bird."  
"You've been crying."  
Michaela reached a hand up and touched her face. Her eyes were probably red and swollen.  
"Yes…I have, "She admitted.  
"It is good for the soul to cry, "Snow-bird said, "It is a sign of healing."  
"Yes, healing, "Michaela whispered, looking over at Sully sitting in front of the fire, "At least one of us is healing…"  
Snow-bird looked over and nodded. She took Michaela's arm.  
"Sully is headed for a dark place. The spirits have told him that it is not his fault. He saved your life. But he feels-"  
"He should have gotten to me sooner, "Michaela finished.  
"Yes. He needs to hear this from you. Then I believe you can both heal."  
"Together, "Michaela whispered her voice cracking.  
"Yes," Snow-bird said. She reached up and brushed a tear off her friend's cheek. "Go to him. It is time for you both to heal and begin your union of peace."  
Michaela smiled as more tears began to fall and she took a sobbing breath and then nodded.  
Snow-bird went first and motioned silently for Cloud-dancing to get up and follow her.  
He did so, giving Michaela a nod of encouragement as he passed and she smiled again.  
Sully looked up as Cloud-dancing began to walk away.  
"Cloud-dancing, where are-" His words froze as he saw her standing there, her delicate hands folded in front of her, tears dripping off her face, a tender look in her eyes.  
Sully swallowed hard.  
"Michaela," He croaked.  
She walked forward and then knelt down beside him. He started to turn away and she grabbed his face with her hand, cupping his cheek and bringing his eyes back to look at her.  
"Sully, you have to look at me."  
"After the way I yelled at you? The way I feel?"  
"Sully-"  
"Michaela, I can't. Don't you understand?"  
She took a deep breath and said, "Listen to me, please. Look into my eyes. I do not blame you for anything. Do you hear me? Sully, this man rode into town on his own and decided to attack me, he took me from my home and you found me. You understand? Do not blame yourself anymore."  
"Michaela…I saved you too late. He still hurt you. He touched you."  
"And I don't care! Yes he hurt me a few times, yes I got hurt trying several times to escape, and yes he touched me, but you stopped him before he could go any further."  
Sully looked down, his throat working, tears filling his eyes. "When I knew that he had you…that he took you and what he might be doing…I couldn't bear it. You're my heart song Michaela and I couldn't stand it if anyone hurt you or took you away from me."  
"Oh Sully…" Michaela began to cry and she said, through her tears, "Nobody could ever, ever take me away from you. My heart belongs to you Sully."  
And he let his head fall onto her chest, his shoulders heaving with sobs, his cries breaking free from his lips. Michaela wrapped her arms around him as she too began to sob aloud and there they held each other…And then Michaela whispered, "It was not your fault…"  
And Sully looked up, his tears drying, his heart bursting with love, and then his mouth was on hers, passion exploding between them as their hearts combined and their love magnified.  
"Michaela, I am so sorry. I love you so much."  
"I love you too Sully," she said and he kissed her again, his kiss tender and loving.  
He stood and helped her up and she got to her feet, smiling.  
Cloud-dancing walked up at that moment, his eyes filled with concern. "Everything is okay?"  
"Yes it is," Sully said. "It's getting late. We'll see you soon my brother."  
"Yes. Good night."  
Sully swept Michaela up into his arms  
and she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her cheek laying his chest.  
"Oh Sully…are we going to be okay now?"  
"Yes sweetheart. We're going to go home. And we're going to heal."  
"Together, "Michaela said firmly but gently and Sully smiled, the love for his heart song pouring out, his eyes lit with a passionate glow.  
"Yes, together, "He said and kissed her smiling lips. Their laughter followed them into the woods as the sun began to set on the past few days, and would rise to a new dawn filled with promise, love, hope, and most of all, healing.


End file.
